When You Wish Upon A Star
by Bahamuts AngelVII
Summary: You’re right. You’re not like the other girls! That’s why... That’s why I love you.
1. Prologue

It's Not That Easy  
  
By: Bahamuts AngelVII  
  
Author's Note: This sign: ~ means that the people are thinking.  
  
Prologue  
  
~So? All my friends know that I like Irvine...Why should I care?~ Selphie asked herself as she walked down the halls of Balamb Garden. Someone tapped her on the shoulder, and she spun around.  
  
Quistis: Hey Selphie!  
  
~Hmm...She looks suspiciously happy...~  
  
Quistis: Selphie?  
  
Selphie: Huh?! Oh. Sorry. I was...Uh...Thinking about something  
  
Quistis started laughing.  
  
Quistis: About what? Or about who...? Irvine? Hahahahaha.  
  
Selphie: Not so loud!!! But anyways, I WAS thinking about him.  
  
Quistis: Oh COME ON! You really need to tell him you know?  
  
Selphie: I would, but he's a PLAYER! He always flirts with girls, so I  
don't think that he'll care.  
  
Rinoa: The girl's right, Quistis.  
  
Rinoa walked up.  
  
Quistis: You know what I think we should do? I think that we should-  
  
Quistis was cut off.  
  
Selphie: Shhhh...!  
  
Selphie whispered as Irvine and Zell came near.  
  
Irvine: Hey ladies, what's up?  
  
He took a place next to Quistis.  
  
Selphie: The SKY!  
  
Later That Night...  
  
~I really need to tell Irvine...But what if he laughs at me? I couldn't stand the humiliation. I could just imagine him talking to some girls saying "You know Selphie? She told me that she likes me! Isn't that sick?!" And the girls would nod. Hmm....I think I'll go and tell him now! It can't hurt now, so I'll do it!~ Selphie walked confidently down the hall until she got to the dormitory that Zell and Irvine share. She became a bit nervous. She hesitantly knocked on the door.  
  
A sleepy voice answered the door  
  
Zell: ...Hullo?  
  
Selphie: Zell, it's me, Selphie.  
  
Zell: Oh! Selphie! Come in.  
  
Selphie stepped into the dormitory. She looked around and then started talking to Zell.  
  
Selphie: Hi Zell. Is Irvine here?  
  
Zell: Umm...He went to the training center to go to the secret place that  
the students can go to. I don't remember the name.  
  
Selphie: Thanks Zell! Well, good night!  
  
Selphie kissed Zell on the cheek as a sign of good friendship. Zell started to blush as he nodded.  
  
Zell: See ya...  
  
He watched Selphie until she disappeared out of sight. He closed the door, and fell back asleep on his bed.  
  
A/N: Ok...Please R+R! I live off reviews! Give me some suggestions about what should happen next! PLEASE! Thanks Everybody! I luv ya'll! ~Bahamuts AngelVII 


	2. Chapter 1

It's Not That Easy  
  
By: Bahamuts AngelVII  
  
Author's Note: This sign: ~ means that the people are thinking.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Zell couldn't fall back asleep, so he started thinking about Selphie and Irvine. ~Irvine...You're sooo screwed. The one girl you actually like is about to come and tell you that she likes you, and there you're gonna be making out with some girl. Ohh....I should go tell Selphie before It's too late. OH NO! SHE'S ALREADY ON HER WAY THERE!!!~ Zell jumped out of his bed and quickly put on his clothes. He raced out the door, and made his way to the training center.  
  
Selphie walked through the doors that lead to the secret place. ~What should I say to him? I should act casual...like it was nothing! But, it wasn't NOTHING, so that wouldn't really work. *pause* What am I thinking? Oh. I'm here already.~ Selphie quietly walked into the secret place, and looked around for Irvine. Her eyes darted around the room. ~Hmm...talking people, people who are just sitting. You would think that I would be able to find him with his cowboy hat on. Oh No. I'm talking to myself again. Damnit.~ Selphie spotted Irvine's hat in the corner of her eye. As she turned to face his direction, she saw...a girl. ~What the...?!?! He's kissing her? ...~ A faint gasp escaped her lips as she stood watching. ~Hmmm...?~ A teardrop rolled down her cheek. She touched her cheek and quickly turned around. As she was leaving, she took a glance at Irvine. He was staring right at her. Selphie ran down the steps and out the training center, where she ran into Zell.  
  
By then, she was actually crying, and Zell ran up to hug her.  
  
Zell: You saw him, huh?  
  
Selphie barely nodded.  
  
Zell: I'm...Sorry.  
  
Selphie: It wasn't your fault that you forgot to tell me.  
  
Zell: Let's go back to the dormitories. Let's hang out at my place until  
Irvine gets back.  
  
Selphie: Okay! Thanks Zell.  
  
Selphie and Zell arrived at Zell's dorm at about 11 o 'clock pm. He opened the door and gave Selphie a can of Pepsi. Zell immediately went to his computer to play video games that he downloaded off the internet, while Selphie sat on his bed thinking about Irvine. An hour passed, and Irvine still hadn't returned. Selphie fell asleep on Irvine's bed, and Zell slept on his own bed. Things hadn't turned out the way she planned.  
  
A/N: REVIEW PLEASE!!! I couldn't think of an ending. Sorry it was so crappy. Thanks for reading anyways! PLEASE R+R!!! THANKS! 


	3. Chapter 2

It's Not That Easy  
  
By: Bahamuts AngelVII  
  
Author's Note: This sign: ~ means that the people are thinking.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Irvine's footsteps echoed in the empty hall as he walked to his dorm. ~Arghh.........I really screwed up! AAAAHH.........I wonder how she knew I was there. Unless ZELL TOLD HER!!!.........~ Irvine's pace quickened to match the speed of his heart. A few minutes later, Irvine reached his dorm. He tried opening the door, to find it locked. He reached into his pocket looking for his keys mumbling under his breath about "Leaving the door unlocked when Zell knew he was out". When he finally got the door opened, the kitchen light was on. He quietly closed the door behind him, and went to check if Zell was awake. Surprisingly, he found Zell playing the Playstation 2. ~ARGGGH! NOT MY PLAYSTATION 2!~  
  
Irvine: HEY!!! Don't play my Playstation 2 without asking!!!  
  
Zell: Shouldn't you be thinking about SOMETHING ELSE?  
  
Zell looked up at Irvine with question marks in his eyes (literally his pupils turned into little red question marks). Irvine turned red and looked away, hiding his face under his hat.  
  
Zell: Well?  
  
Irvine: ...Sorry...  
  
Zell: Don't say that to me, boy. Tell that to the person sleeping on you  
bed, who was WAITING FOR YOU...And besides, this is Squall's PS2.  
  
Irvine walked to his door and slowly opened it. He left the blinds open during the day, and forgot to close it when he left. Selphie's body was illuminated in the pale moonlight. He slowly walked over to where she was laying. ~She looks so peaceful... ~ He bent down and touched her smooth cheek with the back of his hand. He gazed at her "perfect figure". She never seemed this appealing to him until this moment. Irvine whispered to Selphie, but seemed more to be talking to himself.  
  
Irvine: Sorry...  
  
Irvine gently picked Selphie up and laid her on his living room couch. He draped a light silky blanket over her, and placed a pillow under her head. Irvine watched Selphie as he walked away, and saw her stir. He paused, and when she didn't wake up, he went to his room to lie down. He nonchalantly looked up to his ceiling, thinking to himself. ~I wonder if she'll be mad at me...~ His thoughts kept wandering, as he drifted into a deep sleep.  
  
Zell was turning off Squall's PS2, and turned out his lights. Zell also laid on his bed, and tried to sleep. His thoughts couldn't help but wander to what one of his best friends was thinking. ~I wonder if Selphie is more angry or sad. Knowing Selphie, she would usually talk openly, but in this case...it's different? Not really. I'm contradicting myself again...No you aren't, Yes you are, No you aren't...DAMNIT!!! Oh well, anyways, Irvine is in a deep pile of crap that he isn't easily gonna get out of.~ With these menacing thoughts, Zell turned on his side and fell asleep. 


	4. Chapter 3

It's Not That Easy  
  
By: Bahamuts AngelVII  
  
Author's Note: This sign: ~ means that the people are thinking.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Selphie groggily woke up in the morning, still half asleep and thinking she was in her own bed, she rolled to her right and flopped down on the floor. ~Owie...Where am I...? Oh yeah. Here.~ She picked herself off the floor and made her way to Zell and Irvine's fridge. She opened it, and all she saw was...something. She made a look of pure disgust on her face and let the fridge door close gently on the fridge. She wrapped her arms around her waist and walked over to Zell's partially opened door. She peeked around the corner, and saw Zell holding his little teddy bear in his sleep. ~Aww..cute little Zell.~ She silently closed the door, and went on her way towards the exit of the dorm. As she walked by Irvine's door, she stopped. Some noises were coming from inside the room. ~Could he...be with someone else in there?.........~ Selphie stopped herself from crying. She opened the door a tiny crack, and her mouth fell open at the sight of what laid there. It was Irvine, with his back to the door, crying as he lay on his bed. ~Irvine??? Crying?!??! Way too awkward...~ She had this sense to go and hug him, to wipe all of his tears away. But instead, she backed away from the door, turned and opened the door of the dorm. She ran back to her own room.  
  
*A few hours later...*  
  
Selphie: Ehhh...??? ACK!!!  
  
Selphie sat up in her bed, as Quistis stood over her smiling. Quistis sat down at the foot of her bed, and looked happily at Selphie.  
  
Selphie: What now??? I've had a rough night.  
  
Selphie's normal giddiness wore off quickly, as she remembered the events of the previous night. She glanced solemnly at Quistis, then looked back down to her bed. Quistis's smile faded away, and she reached out and put a hand on Selphie's shoulder.  
  
Quistis: What happened? Are you alright??  
  
Selphie shrugged away Quistis's gesture, and she started crying. ~I've been so down lately...~ She looked gloomily up at Quistis, who looked away and then finally stared a Selphie with her iridescent blue eyes.  
  
Quistis: If you don't want to tell me, it's okay.  
  
Quistis turned to walk out of the room, and she stopped at the door. She turned around and glanced at Selphie. Selphie couldn't read the look on Quistis's face, as Quistis turned around to walk out.  
  
Selphie stood up next to her bed and ran to hug Quistis. She turned around and hugged Selphie back, and then Quistis walked back to her dorm. Selphie stood there, and then followed her out the door. The sun shone down on her face from the narrow walkway that connected the dorms to the giant entrance hall, and Selphie ran towards the elevator. She ran hard towards the elevator so she wouldn't miss this ride up. She almost ran headfirst into the back of the elevator, but an arm caught her around the waist. ~OUCH!!! Wait just a minute. Where's the pain in my head?~ Selphie looked up and saw Irvine's smiling face down at her.  
  
Irvine: You'd better be careful; if there are a lot of people in here then you'll end up running into them.  
  
He grinned and looked back towards the entrance of the elevator.  
  
Selphie: Thanks a lot Irvine.  
  
He nodded and pushed the button marked "2" for the second floor. Selphie stood next to Irvine, and she blushed slightly and looked down at her boots. ~How can he act like nothing happened? Well, I guess I don't blame him. I would too...~ *DING* the elevator opened, and Selphie ran straight into Zell.  
  
Zell: OH!!! Sorry Selphie, I'm in a hurry...How are you?  
  
Red question marks appeared in his eyes.  
  
Selphie: Oh...I'm fine, thanks for asking.  
  
Irvine: Hey you guys, later tonight there's a rave at Timber in that bar place by the train you know? You guys wanna come?  
  
Selphie looked uneasily at Irvine. ~ A rave??? I don't think I should go...~  
  
Zell: Oh coooool!!! (the word "cool" would have gone on forever if I didn't want to continue with my story, but anyways...) * punches air * I'm comin'!!! Most definitely.  
  
Selphie: Will Quistis and Rinoa be there?  
  
Irvine: Yeah they're gonna be there I asked them earlier.  
  
Selphie: Okay I guess I'll come...  
  
Irvine and Zell walked off together, and Selphie stood in front of the elevator. ~I dunno if I was such a good idea to say yes.~ Selphie ran towards the deck on the second floor, and she exited to the great outdoors. They had installed new benches on the deck, so Selphie sat out in the sun looking out to the wide green forests and the grassy plains. The view reminded Selphie of her adventures with Squall and the rest of her friends, and a sense of longing brewed deep within her heart. ~It's been what...2 years since we killed Ultimecia? Everything has changed so much, my life was so filled with adventure when I traveled with Squall, but now it's over. Everything is different. They seem so distant now, like the people that they were during our journey are gone, and are replaced by different people. Not like the people I used to know.~ Selphie looked out into the fields again, and sighed a sad sigh, and she started to talk to herself.  
  
Selphie: Sometimes I wish...  
  
She was cut off by Squall.  
  
Squall: What do you wish?  
  
Selphie turned around startled, and she stared at Squall for a moment.  
  
Selphie: Huh? Squall...Hi. How long have you been standing there?  
  
Squall: Not long. So what do you wish?  
  
Selphie: That we could be back like when we were still in the fight to destroy Ultimecia. I mean, I don't want her to come back, but I miss all of our adventures everywhere, and now it seems like everyone is different.  
  
Squall sat silently, and gazed at Selphie. ~He probably thinks I'm pathetic. He thinks things like that. But does he still do that? I wouldn't know. They all changed, but how much could one person change? I haven't changed one bit.~  
  
Squall: I know what you mean. There is nothing left to keep us together, but why are we still friends? Before, I kept asking why I was in this situation, why was it me? I thought to myself "I don't want to do this. I want my normal life back." But then after everything, I realized, I made friends, and somehow I enjoyed that.  
  
Selphie took Squall's hand and squeezed it tightly for a moment and let go. ~So he feels the same way as I do. I wonder how everyone else thinks about this?~  
  
Squall: Thanks for listening. Rinoa doesn't listen to me. She's too busy doing her own things, but I guess it's different now that she's trying to become a SeeD. Well, I'd better be going now. See ya.  
  
Selphie: Bye-Bye Squall!  
  
Selphie waved happily after Squall. She felt better knowing that someone else shared her thoughts and feelings. She picked herself off the bench to get ready for the rave in a few hours. ~Hmm. I forgot to ask Squall if he was going. Maybe I can still catch him!~ She ran to the door, and thrust it open. She jogged towards the hall, but stopped dead in her tracks, and she covered her eyes at the sight before her. Squall was kissing Quistis, even though he was married to Rinoa.  
  
Quistis: Hmmm...? OH MY GOSH! Selphie!  
  
Selphie: How could you guys do that to Rinoa? She loves you both very much, and now you go and betray her?! Squall...How? Why? I'm going to go tell her now.  
  
Squall & Quistis: WAIT!!  
  
Squall: Selphie, please don't do this. I have a reason, but it's very secret. Are you going to the rave tonight?  
  
Selphie nodded her head.  
  
Squall: Okay... *looks away* I'll tell you tonight but you cannot tell Rinoa until afterwards. You promise?  
  
Selphie: I promise...  
  
Selphie walked in a daze back to her dorm. She felt so burdened by the sight she had just seen. She already had enough problems, like with Irvine...~Hey. A rose on my door!! So beautiful. Hmm...It's from...Irvine......~ Selphie hugged the rose gently, and then she opened the door. Selphie placed the rose in a glass vase filled with water, and carried it to her room, and put it on her night stand. She looked at the rose longingly, not knowing what she was longing for. She opened her closet to look for something nice to wear to the rave. Selphie found a black tank-top, and a nice pair of dark blue jeans. She got out her black platforms from the closet, and dressed into her clothing. She called up Rinoa and Quistis in a three-way calling "conference".  
  
Quistis: Hello?  
  
Rinoa: Hello?  
  
Selphie: Hi guys, this is Selphie, and this is three-way calling, so you guys-Rinoa and Quistis-are talking to each other. Do you guys want to meet at Quisties dorm at 6:30 for the rave?  
  
Rinoa: Yeah, sure.  
  
Quistis: 'K. See you guys in a few minutes. Bye.  
  
Rinoa: Bye.  
  
Selphie: Buh-bye!!!  
  
Selphie hung up the phone, and marched out of her dorm. While she was walking towards Quistis's room, her cell phone rang out the song "Eyes On Me". It was her favorite song.  
  
Selphie: Hullo?  
  
Irvine: Hi Sephie. This is Irvine. I'm gonna try to meet you here at the rave, since I am here already. I need to talk to you about something. Okay? Bye.  
  
Selphie: Sorry I can't. I need to talk to Squall, so maybe later. See you.  
  
But Irvine had already hung up. ~Why does everyone need to talk to me??~ She finally arrived at Quistis's dorm *knock, knock*. Selphie knocked on Quistis's door, and Rinoa came up behind her. Rinoa lightly touched Selphie's shoulder.  
  
Rinoa: Hi Selphie!!  
  
Selphie: Huh? Oh Hullo.  
  
Quistis: Hey you guys. Ready? Let me just lock up my dorm. *pause* Okay let's go.  
  
The three of them got a ride with Zell and Squall, in a car to Balamb. They all sat in silence, so Zell tried to break the tension that was going on between them  
  
Zell: So guys, what's up?  
  
No one replied to his question. ~Is our friendship falling apart now that there is nothing to hold us together like Squall said? Rinoa, Squall, and Quistis, their own little love triangle. Irvine and I, well...love? Maybe not...~ Selphie stood up and got out of the car to get to the train.  
  
*In the train...*  
  
Once again, everyone was silent in their cabin. ~UHHHH...I can't tell, I promised Squall, but...this isn't what friendship isn't supposed to be about! We are supposed to stay true to each other, not deceive and lie to one another. Everyone is sad now. I can't hold it in anymore. But I...~ Selphie stood up, drawing attention to her, and she nodded to Zell.  
  
Selphie: I'm going outside to the hallway.  
  
She walked out side, and curled up in a corner. She wondered if she was depressed. ~Do people who are depressed wonder if they're depressed?~ She looked up to the sound of the cabin door opening. Irvine stepped out and shot her a loving smile.  
  
Irvine: Are you okay?  
  
He put his arm faithfully around her. She felt happy and comfortable in his arms. ~I hope this moment never ends~ But it did, and he took his arm off her. She looked up at him, and a tear made it's way down her soft cheek, and she buried her face in her hands. As she did, Irvine hugged her closely to him.  
  
Irvine: Don't cry. We will always care for you, no matter what problems we have with ourselves. So don't be afraid that we won't care.  
  
He stood up and walked inside the cabin. ~He knows how I feel? But how? I don't understand...I don't get it! They all know how I feel, but I don't understand them. Maybe I have closed myself off to them.~  
  
Selphie: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!  
  
She screamed a whisper of sadness. Selphie stood up, and walked over to the door that lead to the area of where you put your tickets to gain entry. As she got there, she opened the door to the outside, or rather the inside of the tunnel underground. The train was moving at 500 miles per hour, (Yeah, that's fast.) and her hair whipped around her face. Her friends were all in the cabin, thinking that she was outside their cabin door. She gazed fondly at it. Then, taking a gulp of air, she jumped out the door, and everything went black.  
  
A/N: OOOH!! Twist huh? I didn't think of that until now, but what happens next??? Well you hafta wait until I feel like writing again, which most likely won't be for a while. See ya later! 


	5. Chapter 4

When You Wish Upon A Star  
  
By: Bahamuts AngelVII  
  
Author's Note: This sign: ~ means that the people are thinking. If you enjoy this ( Like you would!!!) Read Cherry6124's stories!! Read All That Matters. IT'S THE COOLEST STORY!!!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Irvine paced around the compartment, hiding his face with his hat. Everyone looked at him eagerly, waiting to see what he would do. ~I...I want to see Selphie.~ He stopped pacing and looked at his friends.  
  
Irvine: I'm going to go see Selphie. I'll be right back.  
  
Squall: Okay. Tell us how she is.  
  
Irvine: Right.  
  
Irvine walked outside the door. He looked in the spot Selphie was sitting in earlier. It took him a few moments to register that she was gone. ~Huh? Where's Selphie?~ A low humming noise came from his right. ~It sounds like the door is open...SELPHIE!~ He ran out to the ticket area, and looked at the open door. He swiftly ran back to the cabin  
  
Irvine: SELPHIE IS GONE!  
  
Rinoa and Quistis stood up.  
  
Rinoa: WHAT?!  
  
Quistis ran out the door, and was followed by everyone. The open door was met by silence. She weakly touched the doorway.  
  
Quistis: Oh my gosh...  
  
Rinoa: Did she jump? Is she...dead?  
  
Irvine: No. NO! She can't be! I'm going to look for her.  
  
Zell: Are you gonna jump off the train too?!  
  
Irvine: If that's what it takes.  
  
Squall: You crazy yet brave soul. If you really think it's right, then you should go.  
  
Rinoa: YOU CAN'T JUST LET HIM JUMP! It's suicide!!!  
  
Irvine: I have to. See you all later.  
  
Zell: Hopefully.  
  
Irvine tipped his cowboy hat and winked. They all wondered if it will be the last wink they saw from Irvine. He jumped off the train and did a roll on the ground to avoid hurting himself. He waved at the train.  
  
Irvine: Bye...  
  
He sighed softly and looked back in the direction of Balamb.  
  
Irvine: Don't worry Selphie. I'm coming.  
  
He walked along the tracks, and kept his eyes open for Selphie. It was very dark down in the tunnel, and there were dim lights every 10 yards. He needed to look down too so he could avoid tripping. He kept thinking about Selphie. He was desperate. He wanted to see her badly, but he was afraid to. Afraid not to. He didn't want to see Selphie dead. If he did, then he would curl in a ball and die with her. Irvine decided that is Selphie died he wouldn't be afraid of death anymore. He would be with the one he really loved.  
  
Irvine: Selphie, I'm getting close to you. I want to see you.  
  
He looked up and spotted a yellow dot in the distance. He ran towards it. As he got closer, a noise became louder. It sounded like...an oncoming train? Irvine dived towards Selphie, and picker her up. He ran towards the side of the tunnel, and held her closely.  
  
Irvine: Sefie?  
  
Irvine held Selphie close to him. He rested his head on top of hers, and cried.  
  
~It's been a while since I've cried. The last time I cried was when...Selphie left us at the Orphanage to go to Trabia. We were only six. I was sad when my best friend left. I gave her a piece of paper with my name on it. It was the very first time I was able to write my name. She told me that she would keep it forever so that she wouldn't...forget me. She also gave me a paper with her name in it. I keep it in my hat. I always look at it. I think that she lost mine. Or something.~ Irvine took out the paper and looked fondly at it. He looked down at Selphie. She felt warm, so he thought she was alive.  
  
Irvine: Sefie. I'm here now. Stay alive. I'll get you help...I promise.  
  
Irvine walked and walked towards Balamb. He thought about taking Selphie to Zell's mother's house. After a few hours, he arrived at her house.  
  
*Meanwhile, at the rave*  
  
Zell: Do ya think they're alright?  
  
Rinoa: Of course they are!!! I hope...  
  
Quistis: If they were gone, that would be unbearable. I mean, losing someone you saved the world with...It has to count for something. Right?  
  
Squall: Yeah. It would be sad. Quistis, could I see you outside for a moment?  
  
Quistis: Okay...What's wrong?  
  
Squall and Quistis stepped outside into the fresh Timber air.  
  
Squall: I want to be loyal to Rinoa. We-I mean, you and me--aren't meant to be together.  
  
Quistis: I knew this would come. I understand Squall.  
  
Quistis turned away and walked back inside. Squall followed her. He walked up to Rinoa, and put his arm around her waist.  
  
Rinoa: Well, this is new.  
  
Squall: C'mon. Let's dance!  
  
Rinoa: Okay!  
  
Squall kissed Rinoa on the cheek, and pulled her to the dance floor.  
  
Zell: Wow, that's different! Squall is usually silent.  
  
Quistis: Yeah...I'm going to go to the bar. I'll talk to you later.  
  
Zell: Right.  
  
He looked around, and spied the library girl, Karen, from Balamb Garden. He walked over to her.  
  
Zell: H-hi Karen.  
  
Karen spun around. Her pigtails were down, and her brown hair cascaded down her shoulders.  
  
Karen: Hi Zell!  
  
She hugged Zell briefly, then let go of him. He started to blush.  
  
Zell: Umm...Well...Are you here with anyone tonight?  
  
Karen: No. I came by myself. I was hoping to run into someone though.  
  
Zell: Oh. I'm sorry to bother you then...  
  
Zell turned away, when Karen's hand grabbed his shoulder.  
  
Karen: I was waiting for you Zell.  
  
Zell: Really?  
  
Karen: Yeah...I like you Zell. I like you a lot.  
  
Zell: I do too...Would you like to dance?  
  
Red Question marks appeared in his eyes. Karen giggled and held his hand.  
  
Karen: I would be delighted.  
  
*Back in Balamb*  
  
Ma Dincht: This doesn't look good. Let her sleep in Zell's bed tonight. I'll get you a sleeping bag.  
  
Irvine: Thank you so much. I'm sorry to intrude on you so late at night.  
  
Ma Dincht: It's okay. I'm used to it.  
  
A new balcony had been added next to Zell's room, and it was a beautiful night out, so Irvine slept outside. He sat down on the sleeping bag and looked up at the stars. Inside Zell's room, Selphie had awoken, but could only look at the stars above. A shooting star streaked across the sky. They both wished on it. Selphie fell back asleep, and had a dream from her childhood.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
It was back when they were all in the orphanage, lighting fireworks on the beach. After the fireworks, they all sat along the beach talking amongst themselves.  
  
Little Zell: You're wucky I didn't tell on yoo.  
  
Little Ellone: Hey look! A falling star!  
  
Little Zell: Does that mean it's gonna falw on us?  
  
Little Ellone: No, you wish on the star. Any one that you see like it you can make a wish. It also is supposed to mean that if two people wish on it, they're destined to be together.  
  
Little Quistis: Oh. I wanna make a wish!  
  
Little Selphie: Me too! Don't yoo wanna make a wish too Irvy?  
  
Little Irvine: Yeah! I'll wish that yoo will always stay with me, Sefie!  
  
Little Selphie: Me too!  
  
They had wished on the same star, unbeknownst to them.  
  
Little Selphie: Which star did yoo wish on?  
  
Little Irvine: It was the one up there!  
  
Little Selphie: Me too! That was the same star I wished on!  
  
Little Zell: Ooooh! Yoo know what that means! Yoo guys are gonna be together fowever!  
  
Little Squall: Be quiet Cry Baby Zell.  
  
Little Zell: I'M NOT A CRWY-BABY! I'm telling Matron on yoo!  
  
Zell ran up the stairs to get Matron. They had all gotten in trouble. The next morning, they all forgot about the falling star.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Selphie awoke, but she fell back asleep again. Irvine thought about that too. He wondered, if they were destined to be together, why were they separated? It was morning time now, and Irvine went inside to check on Selphie. She was partially awake, and she smiled at Irvine.  
  
Irvine: Sefie! You're awake! I-I'm so happy!  
  
He hugged her gently.  
  
Selphie: Thanks Irvy, I knew that you would come for me. I'm sorry I jumped off.  
  
Irvine: Selphie, I wanted to jump after you. I couldn't bear to live without you by my side. You're my best friend.  
  
Selphie: Do you remember when we were little? With Ellone on the beach, the falling stars. Do you remember that Zell told us we were destined to be together?  
  
Irvine: I remember.  
  
Selphie: I...  
  
Ma Dincht: Sorry, but it's time for breakfast. You guys can eat up here. I'll be right back.  
  
She walked down the stairs, leaving Irvine and Selphie alone again. Selphie's cell phone had started ringing.  
  
Selphie: Hello?  
  
Rinoa: Selphie! Hi it's Rinoa! How are you?  
  
Selphie: Good. Me and Irvine are in Zell's home.  
  
Rinoa: Okay, we'll come by soon. Talk to you later!  
  
Selphie: Bye!  
  
Irvine: What?  
  
Selphie: Everyone is coming to visit!  
  
Irvine: Good! I can't wait!  
  
A/N: Oh! Sorry for the crappiness......yes I did change the title to When You Wish Upon A Star. So like. YAH. Please review 


	6. Chapter 5

When You Wish Upon A Star  
  
By: Bahamuts AngelVII  
  
Author's Note: This sign: ~ means that the people are thinking. OKAY!!! I HAVE PROBLEMS I DON'T REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED IN MY EARLY CHAPTERS SO I KINDA GET CONFUSED. SORRY 'BOUT THAT!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own FF8 or the characters. I don't own AIM either.  
  
Rinoa: Hurry up you guys! We wanna get to Zell's house quickly!  
  
Zell: We're hurrying...  
  
Rinoa: Go quicker!  
  
Rinoa pushed Zell headfirst into the car in the Balamb parking lot. Squall sat in front driving, Rinoa was in the passenger seat, and Zell and Quistis sat in the back.  
  
Quistis: Are you ready to go?  
  
Squall: Yeah.  
  
They left Balamb Garden, and rode to Zell's house. Irvine was out front waiting for them.  
  
Irvine: Hey guys! Just in time. Come on. Selphie is upstairs in YOUR bed Zell!  
  
Zell: But...it's like, sacred!  
  
Everyone just looked at Zell.  
  
Zell: Tch. Fine.  
  
Rinoa: Whatever. Let's go see Selphie!  
  
Everyone went upstairs into Zell's room.  
  
Quistis: Are you okay?  
  
Rinoa: You scared us back there!  
  
Zell: Yah! You even made Irvine jump!  
  
Selphie: Sorry you guys.  
  
Squall: It's okay. Just don't do it again or if you kill yourself, then Cid will kill me.  
  
Selphie: Hahaha.  
  
Quistis: So would Matron! We're all like her children. She told me yesterday on AIM.  
  
Irvine: Matron's got AIM? Weird.  
  
Zell: Yeah, well, I think we should be getting back now! We all have classes!!!  
  
Rinoa: Yeah.  
  
Squall: Oh Irvine? Cid said that you are excused from you classes to stay with Selphie. He said when you guys are all better he wanted to see you guys too.  
  
Irvine: Okay, thanks Squall.  
  
Selphie: Okie Dokies! Thank you!  
  
Squall: No Problem. See you guys.  
  
Rinoa: Bye-bye!  
  
Quistis: I hope you get better soon.  
  
Zell: Yah! So then you can get out of my bed!  
  
Everyone looked at Zell.  
  
Zell: Sorry. Sheesh? What's wrong with me liking my sacred stuff?  
  
Red question marks appeared in Zell's eyes.  
  
Irvine: Hey man. What's wrong with your eyes? That happens to you in every chapter of this story!!!  
  
Rinoa: What story?  
  
Irvine: Ummm...nothing...  
  
Rinoa: Oh. Okay! See ya later! Hey wait! I'll talk to you guys on AIM! Selphie, what's your screen name?  
  
Selphie: Oh. It's Sefinator100. What's yours?  
  
Rinoa: RinoaAngel887. I'll message you later 'kay?  
  
Selphie: Okie! See you.  
  
Rinoa: Bye.  
  
Zell: HURRY UP RINOA!!!  
  
Rinoa: Coming!  
  
Rinoa disappeared out the door. Zell got a new computer, and Selphie was sitting at it.  
  
Selphie: Hmmm...Who's online? Hey! Someone new messaged me!  
  
*AIM Conversation*  
  
PancakeSyrupZell: Yo.  
  
Sefinator100: Who's this?  
  
PancakeSyrupZell: It's Zell!  
  
Sefinator100: Oh. I could tell. Ummm...I hafta go now! Talk to you later!  
  
PancakeSyrupZell: Okay, see ya later!  
  
Sefinator100 signed off at 4:43 p.m.  
  
*Back to room*  
  
Irvine: Why did you sign off?  
  
Selphie: I dunno.  
  
Irvine: Okay...  
  
Selphie: Irvy?  
  
Irvine: Yeah, Sefie?  
  
Selphie: Why did you save me?  
  
Irvine: I...I don't know. I just...  
  
Selphie: What?  
  
Irvine: We're friends right?  
  
Selphie: Yeah.  
  
Irvine: That's why.  
  
Selphie: Oh. Okay!  
  
~He only thinks that we're friends. I think.~ Selphie sighed and went back into bed.  
  
Selphie: I'm kinda tired. I think I'm going to take a quick nap.  
  
Irvine: Okay Sefie, I'm going outside for a bit of fresh air.  
  
Selphie: Okie Dokies! See you later Irvy.  
  
Irvine: Bye!  
  
Irvine sat on the railing and slid down the stairs.  
  
Ma Dincht: Where you goin'?  
  
Irvine: Out for fresh air. Selphie is sleeping right now.  
  
Ma Dincht: Okay. Come back soon.  
  
Irvine: Right! Bye.  
  
Irvine stepped outside into the fresh afternoon sunshine. He walked around Balamb, and decided to get a present for Selphie. He passed by a dozen stores. ~Hmmm...jewelry? No, too girly. Flowers? No...too...something. A teddy bear! She loves them!~ Irvine picked up a soft honey colored one.  
  
Clerk: Is that all you would like today sir?  
  
Irvine: Yes.  
  
Clerk: Okay, that comes to 500 gil, please.  
  
Irvine: Here ya go!  
  
Clerk: Thank you. Have a nice day!  
  
Irvine: Same to you.  
  
Clerk: Bye!  
  
Irvine: Bye!  
  
Clerk: Wow! He's hot!  
  
Clerk #2: No shit!  
  
Clerk: Hahaha...You know, I'm the most popular person here. You think I can get him?  
  
Clerk #2: Yeah! I'll take over here and you go get him!  
  
Clerk: Right. See you later!  
  
Clerk #2: Good luck Ashley!  
  
Right before Irvine entered Zell's house, Ashley ran up and caught his arm. Ashley was very beautiful. She had auburn hair that reached to her middle back, and she was tall and slim. She had bright blue eyes that sparkled in the glittering sunlight.  
  
Ashley: Hey! It's me, the clerk from the store!  
  
Irvine: Hiya!  
  
Irvine's flirtatious self was back again. He forgot about the injured Selphie upstairs. Selphie had heard his voice, and she opened the window so she could hear and see Ashley and Irvine.  
  
Ashley: Ummm...I was wondering if you would like to go out with me sometime?  
  
Irvine: Sure! How about tonight? I'll pick you up around seven.  
  
Ashley: I would love that! To reach my house, go down here and it's right across from the hotel! See you later!  
  
Irvine: Bye!  
  
He bowed his hat and winked at her. She giggled and ran back towards the shop. Meanwhile, Selphie was upstairs writing her new Diary entry online.  
  
*Selphie's Diary*  
  
Hey all! This is Selphie here! I'm not dead yet, so I will still be writing here. Well, I don't feel happy. Today the guy I really liked asked some girl out. I feel so sad, but it's in his nature right? I guess its okay! I'm not telling you who it is you guys! So don't pester me. Well, that's all for now! Talk to you later!  
  
*Back to Zell's room*  
  
Irvine: Whatcha doing?  
  
Selphie: What? Oh! Nothing...  
  
Irvine was standing next to Selphie now. She had quickly closed the entry page so he wouldn't see.  
  
Irvine: C'mon...tell me!  
  
Selphie: I was writing a page on my online diary.  
  
Irvine: Can I see?  
  
Selphie: On your own time.  
  
Irvine: Right.  
  
Selphie: So...Whatcha holding?  
  
Irvine: This is for you!  
  
Irvine held out the plush teddy bear to Selphie.  
  
Selphie: Oh! It's so cute! I'll name it Irvy after my best friend!  
  
Irvine: How sweet! Well, I hafta go somewhere tonight at around 6:30. I'll come back soon though.  
  
Selphie: Okay.  
  
*Around 6:30 pm*  
  
Irvine: Well, I need to go now. Bye!  
  
Selphie: Bye...  
  
Selphie lay down to sleep.  
  
*Meanwhile, at Ashley's house*  
  
Ashley: Welcome Irvine!  
  
Irvine: Hey.  
  
Ashley: I know we were planning on eating out, but would you like to eat here instead?  
  
Irvine: Sure.  
  
Irvine and Ashley ate their dinner, and when they were done, they started to talk. They also had strong scented wine.  
  
Ashley: So. Have a girlfriend?  
  
Irvine: N-no.  
  
Ashley: Well, I don't have a boyfriend.  
  
Irvine: That's nice.  
  
Ashley: How about...you and me hook up?  
  
Irvine: Well-  
  
Before he could finish his sentence, Ashley kissed him on the lips.  
  
Irvine: I...I'd better go. See you tomorrow!  
  
Irvine ran outside into the night air. He ran all the way back to Zell's house, and when he went inside, it was about 10:00 pm. He decided to look at Selphie's online diary now. While he was reading it, he realized that Selphie must've heard that conversation. ~Selphie...I'm sorry. I don't know what I'm doing.~ Irvine walked over to Selphie, who was awake. Selphie shut her eyes and pretended to sleep. He deeply kissed her on the lips, and then went to bed. Selphie could taste the wine.  
  
A/N: Ummm...I'm not good at writing! Thanks for all you readers who actually like this! 


	7. Chapter 6

When You Wish Upon A Star  
  
By: Bahamuts AngelVII  
  
Author's Note: This sign: ~ means that the people are thinking.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own FF8 or the characters. Or AIM. If I did, I would be living in a mansion in Hawaii sipping Dr. Pepper instead of writing this story! Enjoy!  
  
Selphie woke up groggily. She glanced over at the clock that read 5:31 a.m. ~So early...~ Selphie fell over into bed. She sighed. ~Stupid me! To think that Irvine could actually stick to one girl. I must be crazy to like a guy like him...I feel so...angry! Why is he like that?! I can't believe it! But it's not like we're together anyways....~  
  
Selphie: Irvine...  
  
Irvine: Yeah?  
  
He had just opened the door inside.  
  
Irvine: Wow! You're awake this early?  
  
Selphie: Yeah. I see you are too.  
  
Irvine: Uh-huh.  
  
Selphie: How was your date?  
  
She sounded angrier than she would have liked to.  
  
Irvine: Ummm...good.  
  
Selphie: I'm glad to hear that.  
  
Selphie turned over and faced the wall away from Irvine. She didn't want her sparkling tears to be seen by him.  
  
Irvine: Sefie? Are you okay?  
  
He timidly walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
Selphie: No...No I'm not Irvine! I'm mad!  
  
Irvine: Why? Who made you mad?  
  
Selphie: You! I can't believe this!  
  
Irvine: Sefie? What did I do?  
  
Selphie: Don't call me Sefie! You aren't the young sweet innocent boy I grew up with! You're so flirtatious!  
  
Irvine: It's my nature. Sefie...  
  
Selphie: I told you! Don't call me Sefie! Your excuses don't cut it Irvine...they just don't...  
  
She hid herself under her pillow.  
  
Irvine: Selphie! I'm sorry...I don't know what I was thinking!  
  
Selphie: You're not sorry. You know you're not.  
  
Irvine: Selphie...  
  
Selphie: Please...just leave me alone.  
  
She started sobbing. Her body shook, and Irvine could only watch her. ~Irvine...I don't love you anymore. I can't!~ Irvine just sat down at Zell's computer and went online.  
  
*AIM Conversation*  
  
RinoaAngel887: Hey, "Irvy"!!!  
  
CowboyIrvy: Yo...  
  
RinoaAngel887: Somethin' wrong?  
  
CowboyIrvy: Selphie and I kinda got in a fight.  
  
RinoaAngel887: OMG! What did you do?!  
  
CowboyIrvy: I went out with another girl while we were staying here.  
  
RinoaAngel887: ARE YOU STUPID?!  
  
CowboyIrvy: Yeah. I am to Selphie.  
  
RinoaAngel887: Did you say sorry?  
  
CowboyIrvy: She's mad at me...  
  
RinoaAngel887: Well, I needed to IM you because there is a dance 4 dayz from now. Are you goin'?  
  
CowboyIrvy: Sure...why not. What about Sefie?  
  
RinoaAngel887: She can come too. If she wants.  
  
CowboyIrvy: Okay I'll ask her.  
  
RinoaAngel887: Good. Well, I gotta go! Talk to you later.  
  
RinoaAngel887 Signed off at 6:30:42 A.M.  
  
Irvine stood up and shut down the computer. He leaned over Selphie.  
  
Irvine: Selphie? There's a dance coming soon. Are you going?  
  
Selphie: Sure...  
  
Irvine: Okay.  
  
He turned to walk away.  
  
Selphie: Irvy?  
  
Irvine: Yeah?  
  
Selphie: Go back to Balamb Garden.  
  
Irvine: W-what?  
  
Selphie: Go back to Balamb Garden! I don't want to stay with you.  
  
Irvine: Okay Selphie...if that's what you really want.  
  
Selphie: It is! Just leave me!  
  
Irvine: Okay...see you at the dance.  
  
Selphie: Whatever.  
  
Irvine silently went downstairs to thank Zell's mother. He ran outside into the morning air. He rented a car from the car rental store and drove to Balamb Garden. When he arrived in the parking lot, many girls were there waiting for him.  
  
Some Girl: Hey Irvine!  
  
Irvine: Hi.  
  
He walked by them and he hurriedly walked towards Rinoa and Squall's dorm. He knocked on the door and impatiently tapped his foot.  
  
Irvine: C'mon...  
  
Rinoa: Irvine?! What are you doing here? Where's Selphie?!  
  
Irvine: Like I said...we are in a fight.  
  
Rinoa: Fine! So you just left her? I'm going to go stay with her then. Wait here for Squall.  
  
Irvine: W-what? Hey! Wait!  
  
Irvine shouted after Rinoa. But she was already running down the hall to get to the elevator. She needed to ask Cid if it was alright that she went to Balamb. When she reached the elevator, Quistis just got out.  
  
Quistis: Hey, Rinoa! What's the rush?  
  
Rinoa: Well...Irvine and Selphie are in a fight right now, so I'm asking Headmaster Cid if I could go take care of Selphie instead.  
  
Quistis: Cool! Well, not the fighting part. But is Irvine here now?  
  
Rinoa: Yeah.  
  
The elevator reached the second level.  
  
Quistis: Well, I need to go now! I'll talk to you on AIM later!  
  
Rinoa: Okay! Bye-bye!  
  
*Beep* The elevator's doors closed. Rinoa waited while she went up to the third floor. *Beep* The elevator doors opened and Rinoa ran out.  
  
Rinoa: Ha! Finally!  
  
She burst through the doors and ran right into Cid.  
  
Rinoa: Ack!  
  
Rinoa fell down on the floor.  
  
Cid: Watch where you're going Rinoa!  
  
He adjusted his glasses and helped Rinoa to her feet.  
  
Rinoa: Oh! So sorry Cid!  
  
Cid: It's all right Rinoa.  
  
Rinoa: Ummm...thanks. Oh! I had a question to ask of you!  
  
Cid: Yes? What is it?  
  
Rinoa: Well...Irvine and Selphie, they got in a fight. Irvine is back here, and Selphie is in Balamb. I was wondering if I could go and stay with her.  
  
Cid: Why of course! You can leave today if you like.  
  
Rinoa: Really? Thank you so much! I need to go and pack.  
  
Cid: Okay! Be sure to call when you arrive.  
  
Rinoa: Right. Bye-Bye!  
  
Cid: Good-bye Rinoa!  
  
Rinoa ran out of the room and pushed the down arrow on the elevator. She finally reached the first floor, and she ran to her dorm room. She opened the door and closed it behind her. She went to her closet and started to go through what she would pack. ~Hmm... No. Not this. But definitely this! Oh! I also need this dress for the dance...Which reminds me! I need to bring Selphie something from her dorm!~ Rinoa finished packing her clothes, and ran towards Selphie's dorm room with her suitcase dragging behind her. She opened her dorm and went inside. She opened Selphie's closet, and hurriedly looked through her things. She had looked for 10 minutes, and she at last found the perfect outfit for Selphie. It was a pair of dark blue jeans, a black sleeveless top with sparkles on it, and black platform shoes.  
  
Rinoa: Ah! Perfect!  
  
She went to the parking lot, and she saw Squall was waiting by a car.  
  
Rinoa: Hey Squall! Watcha doin' here?  
  
Squall: Well, Headmaster Cid told me that you were going, so I said I would give you a ride to Balamb.  
  
Rinoa: Ohhh! How sweet Squall!  
  
Squall: Yeah, yeah.  
  
He turned away and blushed, but Rinoa put her hands on his face and kissed him. Rinoa: C'mon! Let's go.  
  
Squall: Okay. Get in the car.  
  
When they both settled in the car, Rinoa glanced at the clock.  
  
Rinoa: It's already 7:05 p.m.?  
  
Squall: Well...Yes.  
  
Rinoa: Well then, let's get going!  
  
They left the parking lot laughing and talking, as their car drove off into the sunset.  
  
A/N: Woooh! Sniffin' pixie sticks! 


	8. Chapter 7

When You Wish Upon A Star  
  
By: Bahamuts AngelVII  
  
Author's Note: This sign: ~ means that the people are thinking.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own FF8 or the characters. Or AIM. If I did, I would be living in a mansion in Hawaii sipping Dr. Pepper instead of writing this story! Enjoy!  
  
Rinoa gazed outside the car window and sighed.  
  
Squall: Something wrong Rinoa?  
  
Rinoa: Well, it's just that Irvine and Selphie are fighting, and it's not like them at all.  
  
Squall: They are?  
  
Rinoa: Yeah, but even though I didn't grow up with them, I still know how they act and feel.  
  
Squall: ...  
  
~So Rinoa is still caught up on that "Orphanage Gang" thing? It's not really that big of a deal...~ Squall patted Rinoa on the head and kept driving.  
  
Rinoa: We're almost there!  
  
Squall: Yeah.  
  
After a few minutes of silence, they finally reached the entrance to Balamb.  
  
Rinoa: Thanks Squally!  
  
Squall: No problem!  
  
He stood up and gave her a hug. She kissed him on the cheek and waved good-bye.  
  
Rinoa: Bye Squall! See you at the dance!  
  
Squall: See ya Rinoa! Oh! And be sure to tell Selphie "Hi" for me!  
  
Rinoa: Alright! Bye!  
  
Squall watched Rinoa walk into Zell's house.  
  
Rinoa: Hello? Hi, Mrs. Dincht!  
  
Mrs. Dincht: Why, hello Rinoa! I haven't seen you for a while! Are you here to stay with Selphie?  
  
Rinoa: Yeah.  
  
Mrs. Dincht: Well, you go and catch up with Selphie. It's almost dinner time, so I'll call you down when it's ready.  
  
Rinoa: Thanks Mrs. D!  
  
Rinoa ran upstairs to greet Selphie.  
  
Rinoa: Hiya Selphie!!!  
  
Selphie: Rinoa? Oh! Hey!  
  
Rinoa bent down and hugged her friend.  
  
Rinoa: So, how have you been?  
  
Selphie: Oh...I'm recovering quite nicely.  
  
Rinoa: No I mean...about Irvine!  
  
Selphie: Oh. Not good.  
  
Rinoa: That's not good! You guys are like best friends! How can you have a fight in a time like this?  
  
Selphie: Do you know WHY we fought?  
  
Rinoa: Yes.  
  
Selphie: How?  
  
Rinoa: Irvine and I talked on AIM, and he said he went out with another girl while you were here recovering.  
  
Selphie: That's pretty much it.  
  
Rinoa: Wow! How sad. It must have been dreadful for you. Did he just say "I'm going out with someone else right now. See you later"?  
  
Selphie: That's it.  
  
Rinoa: He is such a jerk!  
  
Selphie: Oh, not really, like he says "It's my nature."  
  
Selphie started crying and laughing.  
  
Rinoa: Selphie...  
  
Selphie: I'm fine. Really I am!  
  
Rinoa: Okay...Oh! I need to call Cid so he knows I'm here safely! Hold on a second!  
  
Rinoa whipped out her phone and punched in Cid's number.  
  
Cid: Hello?  
  
Rinoa: Hey Cid! This is Rinoa. Just calling to tell you I got here.  
  
Cid: Okay! Glad to hear it! Tell Selphie I-  
  
Rinoa already had hung up the phone and threw it on Selphie's pillow.  
  
Mrs. Dincht: Okay you gals! Dinner is ready!  
  
Selphie: Ooh! Dinner!  
  
Selphie and Rinoa fled down the stairs and plopped into their chairs. They had chicken salad and sushi for dinner. When they had finished, they quickly excused themselves from the table.  
  
Rinoa and Selphie: Thank you for dinner!  
  
Mrs. Dincht: No problem!  
  
Rinoa and Selphie went upstairs. Rinoa started to unpack her things, and she showed Selphie her new "outfit" for the dance.  
  
Rinoa: Isn't it perfect?  
  
Rinoa held up the clothing and looked expectantly at Selphie.  
  
Selphie: Yeah, whatever.  
  
Rinoa put on her pouting face.  
  
Rinoa: Don't you like what I picked out for you?  
  
Selphie: I like it a lot! But it's just that. Irvine is going to be there right? I don't know.  
  
Rinoa: Don't worry Selphie! Everything will be just fine.  
  
Selphie: If you say so...  
  
*Back at Balamb Garden*  
  
Squall: How could you have a fight with Selphie?  
  
Zell: Yeah! I thought you guys were all best friends and stuff.  
  
Quistis: Sorry, Zell. Repeat yourself. I couldn't hear you because you were busy stuffing hot dogs down your throat.  
  
Zell blushed.  
  
Zell: Eh-hehe. Sorry! I said that I thought you guys were all best friends!  
  
Irvine: Yeah. We were.  
  
Quistis: Hahahaha! I remember when we were all at Matron's orphanage, and you and Selphie would always wander off into the flower fields. Remember when we had to look for you in the middle of the night?  
  
Irvine: Yeah. I remember.  
  
Squall: I remember that!  
  
Zell: That was scary.  
  
Everyone looked at Zell.  
  
Zell: Tch. Sorry.  
  
Quistis: Yeah whatever.  
  
They all started laughing, but then Irvine's cell phone rang out.  
  
Irvine: Huh? Oh sorry guys hold on.  
  
Irvine: Hello?  
  
Ashley: Hey Irvy. This is Ashley.  
  
Irvine: Oh...hey.  
  
Ashley: What's the matter? You don't sound happy to see me.  
  
Irvine: I-I am.  
  
Ashley: Oh Okay. Well my friend Sarah has a boyfriend who goes to Balamb Garden, and he asked her to the dance they were having on Friday night. Four days away! Are you going to ask me to go?  
  
Irvine: Well I-I uhhh...  
  
Ashley: Don't you like me?  
  
Irvine: Yeah I do. Fine. Would you like to go to the dance with me?  
  
Ashley: I would love to! The dance starts at 7 right?  
  
Irvine: Yeah. I'll pick you up at 6:30.  
  
Ashley: Alright! See you then! I need to go now.  
  
Irvine: Okay. Buh-bye.  
  
Ashley: Bye Irvy.  
  
~Since when did she know my nick name was Irvy?~ He put his cell phone back in his pocket and joined his friends.  
  
Quistis: Who was that?  
  
Irvine: Ashley.  
  
Zell: You mean that store clerk that invited you to her house?  
  
Irvine: Yeah.  
  
Squall: What did she want?  
  
Irvine: I asked her to the dance this Friday.  
  
Quistis: You WHAT?!  
  
Squall: How could you do that to Selphie?  
  
Irvine: I don't know. I just can't reject a girl.  
  
Zell: Tch. Great excuse.  
  
Irvine: Look! I'm sorry!  
  
Quistis: Whatever.  
  
Irvine: I'm going to go to sleep. I'm tired.  
  
Quistis: Good night.  
  
Squall: Yeah, good night.  
  
Zell: No, have a BAD night!  
  
Quistis: ...  
  
Squall: ...Weird...  
  
Irvine: Right...I'm going to sleep.  
  
Irvine walked to his room and lay down on his bed. He drifted off into sleep, where another vision from his past came to him. This time, it was when they were lost in the flower field at night.  
  
*Flashback Dream*  
  
Little Irvine: Sefie, don't you think we've gone far enough? It's getting dark.  
  
Little Selphie: I'm scared Irvy! I want Matron to find us!  
  
Little Irvine: Don't worry Sefie! I'll keep yoo safe from bad guys!  
  
Little Selphie: Waaah!  
  
Little Irvine: Don't cwy! Remember, I'll protect yoo! I always will.  
  
Little Selphie: Really? Fowever? Yoo'll protect me for ever!  
  
Little Irvine: I will Sefie! I promise that if we ever split up, I'll find yoo again!  
  
Little Selphie: Yoo won't forget me will you? Promise me that you won't forget!  
  
Little Irvine: I promise you both! But then you have to remember me too!  
  
Little Selphie: I promise.  
  
Selphie had hugged Irvine, and they huddled together in the field. They had waited there and fallen asleep. Selphie's face was buried in Irvine's chest, and Irvine was holding Selphie. Matron had finally found them. They were scolded the next day by Matron.  
  
*End Flashback Dream*  
  
Irvine: W-what?  
  
He was startled by the sudden dream.  
  
Irvine: She didn't keep her promise, but I kept mine.  
  
Irvine checked his clock, and it was 9:07 A.M. ~Oh! Better get up! It's time for some breakfast!~  
  
*At Zell's house Earlier*  
  
Selphie: Man, I'm beat! I'm gonna catch up on my rest.  
  
Rinoa: Good idea! Tomorrow is a busy day!  
  
Selphie: Uh-oh. Well good night!  
  
Rinoa: Same to you!  
  
Selphie rolled onto her side and drifted off into a heavy sleep.  
  
A/N: w00t! Okay, thanks for sticking with this horrible and strange story! Okay! 


	9. Chapter 8

When You Wish Upon A Star  
  
By: Bahamuts AngelVII  
  
Author's Note: This sign: ~ means that the people are thinking.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own FF8 or the characters. Or AIM. OR McDonalds. If I did, I would be living in a mansion in Hawaii sipping Dr. Pepper instead of writing this story! Enjoy! Important other note.........I think my writing skills are deteriorating! Thanks if you enjoy this.  
  
*The Next Morning*  
  
Rinoa: Selphie! Selphie wake up!  
  
Selphie: W-wha-at? No.........It's too early to wake up Irvy!  
  
Rinoa put her hands on her hips.  
  
Rinoa: Selphie.........it's Rinoa! Not Irvy!  
  
Selphie: Oh! Sorry! Why do I hafta wake up early?  
  
Rinoa: We are going shopping today! We need to get stuff for the dance on Friday.  
  
Selphie: Fine.........Can we get McDonalds on the way?  
  
Rinoa: Okay! Just get up!  
  
Selphie: Alright, alright.  
  
Selphie went inside the bathroom and jumped into the shower. The hot water cascaded down her body. She washed herself, then got out and quickly changed and dried.  
  
Rinoa: You ready yet?  
  
Selphie: Yeah. Hold on! Just need to dry my hair!  
  
Rinoa: Okay. I'll be downstairs.  
  
Selphie: Righty-o!  
  
Selphie finished drying her hair with a blow-dryer. She ran down the stairs and sat at the table.  
  
Rinoa: Mmmm! Smells good Mrs. D!  
  
Selphie: Yeah, but we're eating at McDonalds!  
  
Rinoa: We'll be back around dinner time.  
  
Mrs. D: Okay! You girls have a nice time!  
  
Rinoa: We will! Bye!  
  
Rinoa and Selphie left the house and stopped.  
  
Selphie: So where exactly are we going?  
  
Rinoa: I don't know. You have any places in mind?  
  
Selphie: .........No......... You were the one who made me go shopping with you.  
  
Rinoa: Ehehehe! Oh right! C'mon, that looks like a nice store! Maybe I can find something else to wear for the dance!  
  
Selphie: .........I thought you already picked something out from your closet.  
  
Rinoa: I did, but just in case I dirty it or something I'll have an extra. Isn't that a good idea?  
  
Selphie: .........  
  
Rinoa: I take by your silence that you agree.  
  
Selphie: Let's just go inside!  
  
Rinoa: Okay, okay.  
  
Selphie and Rinoa stepped inside the air-conditioned shop. It was the same one where Ashley worked.  
  
Rinoa: Hmm.........this place looks like it has a good selection!  
  
Selphie: That's nice. Maybe I can find a "second outfit" too.  
  
Rinoa: Great idea!  
  
Selphie: I was being sarcastic.  
  
Rinoa: Yeah right. I think I'll go for the pants and shirt look instead of the dress.  
  
Selphie: Good for you.  
  
Ashley walked up besides them. She didn't know who Selphie was.  
  
Ashley: Good day! Do you need any help?  
  
Rinoa: Yes, umm.........we're—ummm.........I'm looking for something to wear for a dance.  
  
Ashley: Really? Is it for a dance this Friday at Balamb Garden?  
  
Rinoa: Uh-huh! Are you going?  
  
Ashley: Of course! A really cute guy who was staying here earlier asked me today.  
  
Selphie: Was his name.........Irvine?  
  
Ashley: Yeah. You know him?  
  
Rinoa: They're friends.  
  
Ashley: Very cool! So anyways, what kind of clothing are you looking for?  
  
Rinoa: I want to wear pants and a shirt instead of a dress. Do you have anything in mind?  
  
Selphie left Rinoa and Ashley standing there to talk. She sat down in a chair across from a long mirror. She could hear Ashley and Rinoa talking. ~Why did he choose her? She is pretty, I'll admit, but what about me? Am I really that ugly? Do I have a bad personality? What made Irvy hate me?~ She gazed at her reflection in the mirror. Her hair was normal like always, and her yellow sundress was the same as ever. ~Maybe I wear the same thing to much. Maybe that's why he chose her.~ Selphie decided that she would wear what Rinoa had picked for her for the dance. She smiled and got up and joined Rinoa again.  
  
Ashley: Hmmm.........I think beige would work well for a shirt with black jeans. What do you think? Too dark for you?  
  
Rinoa: Oooh! Perfect. Thanks for your help!  
  
Ashley: No problem! You ready to pay?  
  
Rinoa: Yeah. How much is it?  
  
Ashley: Your total is.........2,000 Gil please.  
  
Rinoa: Here ya go!  
  
Ashley: Thank you very much!  
  
Rinoa: Thank you! See you at the dance!  
  
Ashley: Bye!  
  
Rinoa: So that's the girl Irvine was seeing?  
  
Selphie: Yeah.  
  
Rinoa: I'm sorry Selphie.........  
  
Selphie: It's okay.  
  
Rinoa and Selphie went to McDonalds to eat some late breakfast. It was about 11:00. They ordered their food and sat down at the table.  
  
Selphie: I never get tired of McDonalds.  
  
Rinoa: Me neither.  
  
Selphie: Where are we going after this?  
  
Rinoa: I don't know. Do you want to go look for something to get for Irvine?  
  
Selphie: Sure. I guess so.  
  
Rinoa: I think he will appreciate you getting something for him. You know, as a gesture of "friendliness".  
  
Selphie: Good idea!  
  
Rinoa finished eating her Chicken Fingers and French Fries, and she threw it away in the trash can. She whipped her hands on her napkin and whipped her mouth gently.  
  
Selphie: You're done already?  
  
Rinoa: Yeah, but I still have my Sprite.  
  
Selphie: Okay. Wait for me!  
  
Selphie finished her Hamburger and threw the wrapper in the trash can. She wiped her mouth and stuffed the napkin in her pocket. Rinoa looked at her questioningly.  
  
Selphie: What? I might need it for later. I still have my Dr. Pepper to drink!  
  
Rinoa: Whatever you say.  
  
Selphie: So. Where to? There are lotsa shops that opened up after we beat Ultimecia!  
  
Rinoa: I hear there's a new shop over by the hotel. I think it's called.........ummm.........err.........Oh yeah! It's a shop called Ecko' Unlimited.  
  
(A/N: Ecko' Unlimited is a store from Australia!)  
  
Selphie: Coolio! Let's go. Do you know what it sells?  
  
Rinoa: I think it sells like clothing, games, you know, like a department store?  
  
Selphie: Cool! Let's go in!  
  
Selphie forgot her sadness and became her old self. She grabbed Rinoa's arm and pulled her inside. Her emerald eyes sparkled at all of the items before her.  
  
Selphie: Oooh! Pretty!  
  
Rinoa: Okay. Do you know what Irvine would like?  
  
Selphie: I dunno.  
  
Rinoa: Not much help. What do you think he would like?  
  
Selphie: Not clothing, not games......... What else is there?  
  
Rinoa: Let's look around. Chocolate?  
  
Selphie: Chocolate! Good idea!  
  
Rinoa: Yay!  
  
They stood in the front of the store for 30 seconds just looking at each other.  
  
Rinoa: .........  
  
Selphie: .........  
  
Rinoa: Where's the chocolate?  
  
Selphie: I dunno. Let's go ask the employee over there!  
  
Rinoa: Ok.  
  
Selphie and Rinoa walked up to the employee's whose back was turned.  
  
Selphie: Excuse me.  
  
She poked him on the back.  
  
Employee: Huh?  
  
Selphie giggled.  
  
Selphie: Sorry to startle you.  
  
The employee, whose name was Trevor, blushed.  
  
Trevor: It's okay.  
  
Selphie: Ummm.........do you know where the chocolates are?  
  
Trevor: Yeah. Right down aisle 6.  
  
Rinoa: Thanks!  
  
Rinoa grabbed Selphie's hand and pulled her to the secluded dairy section.  
  
Rinoa: That guy is hot!  
  
Selphie: I know.  
  
Rinoa: I got the perfect idea!  
  
Selphie: Uh-oh. What is it?  
  
Rinoa: You should ask him to go to the dance with you! Then it'll like, make Irvine totally jealous!  
  
Selphie: But that's mean! How would Trevor feel if I used him like that?  
  
Rinoa: Don't worry! I have a friend named Kitara who is going to the dance. I can like.........set them up and stuff.  
  
Selphie: Uhhh.........what if it doesn't work?  
  
Rinoa: I'm sure it will!  
  
Selphie: If you say so.  
  
Selphie started walking towards the chocolate section. She picked up a box and spun around to face Rinoa. She put her hand on her hip.  
  
Selphie: Okay we got the chocolates. Let's go.  
  
Rinoa: Hey-hey! Not so fast! We don't need any chocolates!  
  
Rinoa took the box out of Selphie's hands and placed it back on the shelf. Her brown eyes looked excited at her new plan that she cooked up.  
  
Selphie: Why not?  
  
Rinoa: Hello, we're gonna make Irvine Jealous!  
  
Selphie: Oh. Right.  
  
Rinoa: Right! Let's go.  
  
Rinoa led Selphie out the long way so they could pass Trevor. She made Selphie bump into him on "accident". Selphie blushed furiously and looked at him. She noticed that he was pretty cute with his brown eyes and brown hair. ~He has a cute face~. She loved how he looked, and she smiled at him.  
  
Selphie: I'm so sorry!  
  
Trevor: Oh-oh. That's okay.  
  
Selphie: Umm.........I was wondering if you would like to go out with me to a dance coming up this Friday. It's at Balamb Garden.  
  
Selphie felt awfully stupid asking a guy out in a department store. She felt like an old person.  
  
Trevor: I-uhhh.........sure.  
  
Selphie: Great! Umm.........do you know where the Dincht's house is?  
  
Trevor: Yeah. I'll pick you up around 6:30.  
  
Selphie: Okay! See you later!  
  
Selphie kissed him on the cheek and exited the supermarket.  
  
Rinoa: Wow! That was some nice flirting.  
  
Selphie: I don't like him. But he's really cute!  
  
Rinoa: Totally! What time is it?  
  
Selphie: It's already 6 p.m.  
  
Rinoa: Whoa! How long did we do that stuff?  
  
Selphie: Eh.  
  
Rinoa: C'mon let's get back to Zell's house.  
  
Rinoa dragged Selphie to the front door. She let go of her and pried the door open. Selphie stepped inside and removed her shoes. She liked how her feet felt on the cool ceramic floor. Rinoa looked at Mrs. Dincht and waved.  
  
Rinoa: Hiya!  
  
Mrs. D: Hey girls! How was shopping?  
  
Selphie: It was good. When's dinner?  
  
Mrs. D: In about an hour. Do you think you can wait?  
  
Rinoa and Selphie: Yeah.  
  
Mrs. D: Okay, I'll call you down when it's ready.  
  
Selphie: Thanks!  
  
Rinoa and Selphie raced up the stairs and fell on the bed.  
  
Rinoa: C'mon. Let's go on AIM and see if Irvine's online!  
  
Selphie: Fine.........  
  
Rinoa jumped on the computer and started pressing buttons. Selphie was in a daze, and she saw only flashing lights until Rinoa's voice brought her back to reality.  
  
Rinoa: Hellooo.........  
  
Selphie: What? Huh? Sorry.  
  
Rinoa: It's okay. Look who's online!  
  
*AIM conversation*  
  
RinoaAngel887: Hi Irvy!  
  
CowboyIrvy: Hey.  
  
RinoaAngel887: Guess what?  
  
CowboyIrvy: What?  
  
RinoaAngel887: Selphie got a date for the dance!  
  
CowboyIrvy: WHAT?!  
  
RinoaAngel887: She got a date for the dance.  
  
CowboyIrvy: Who?  
  
RinoaAngel887: A really hot guy from Ecko' Unlimited.  
  
CowboyIrvy: I have a date too.  
  
RinoaAngel887: We know. Ashley.  
  
CowboyIrvy: How do you know?  
  
RinoaAngel887: We saw her today in a store.  
  
CowboyIrvy: Oh. Okay. Well, I gotta go now. Bye.  
  
RinoaAngel887: See ya!  
  
CowboyIrvy has signed off at 6:28:08 p.m.  
  
*Back to room*  
  
Rinoa: Looks like our little stage is set.  
  
A/N: Was that a long chapter?! I'm sorry. I know it sucks! 


	10. Chapter 9

When You Wish Upon A Star  
  
By: Bahamuts AngelVII  
  
Author's Note: This sign: ~ means that the people are thinking.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own FF8 or the characters. Or AIM. Or McDonalds. If I did, I would be living in a mansion in Hawaii sipping Dr. Pepper instead of writing this story! Enjoy! Important other note.........I think my writing skills are deteriorating (I had skills!!!)! Thanks if you enjoy this.  
  
*At Balamb Garden*  
  
~Selphie has a date? With who? What about me? I thought she loved me. I guess I was wrong. Well it doesn't matter. I have Ashley. Is this really the end of our relationship? I don't know if I want it to stop. I don't know.........~ Irvine rolled onto his backside. He sighed and looked up at the ceiling.  
  
Irvine: .........I can't sleep.........  
  
He stood up and put his hat on. Irvine reached for his cell phone, which had 3 unread messages on it. He sat down in one of his leather chairs and pushed "play". His first message came on.  
  
Programmed Voice: You have 3 unread messages. Message 1, Monday 4:26 pm. *BEEP*  
  
Ashley: Hey Irvy, this is Ashley. I know I just called you but umm......... well, I was wondering if you could do anything after the dance on Friday. *giggles* Well, call me back on my cell. My number is 284-2958. Okay, love ya! Bye.  
  
Programmed Voice: Message 2, Tuesday 7:09 am. *BEEP*  
  
Rinoa: Hi Irvine! This is Rinoa. You know that fight you got in with Selphie? Well she doesn't care any more, so she says you guys should umm.........be like friends again ok? Call me back. You know my number.  
  
Programmed Voice: Message 3, Tuesday, 12:56 pm. *BEEP*  
  
Ashley: Irvine, this is Ashley again. I'm sorry to call you so much, but I couldn't wait for the dance. Do you think you could come over tomorrow at around 11? Call me.  
  
Programmed Voice: End of messages. *BEEP*  
  
Irvine: I'll call Ashley.  
  
Irvine felt mad. He wasn't just mad, he was furious. ~I'll go out with Ashley and make Selphie feel bad! How could Selphie just do that to me!? She isn't supposed to do that! We're best friends.~ Irvine went on about Selphie until he realized that he did it first. That it was his entire fault. He was the one who asked out Ashley. He hurt Selphie first. He held up his cell phone to his ear. *Ring, ring*  
  
Ashley: Hello?  
  
Irvine: Hey this is Irvine.  
  
Ashley: Hey Irvy! You got my messages?  
  
Irvine: Yeah. I can do something tomorrow and after the dance. I'll come to your house tomorrow okay?  
  
Ashley: Okay.  
  
Irvine: Uhhh......... I'll see you tomorrow. I have something important to do.  
  
Ashley: 'K. I love you.  
  
Irvine: Same. Bye.  
  
Ashley: Bye.  
  
Irvine hung up and dialed Rinoa's number. A sleepy voice answered the phone.  
  
Rinoa: Can I have a pepperoni pizza? Extra cheese please.  
  
Irvine: Rinoa, this is Irvine.  
  
Rinoa: Really? I know someone named Irvine too.........I'd really be interested in buying a pizza.  
  
Irvine: RINOA! This is Irvine.  
  
Rinoa: Huh!? Oh sorry. I had a dream about pizza.  
  
Irvine: .........I got your call.  
  
Rinoa: Cool. So you and Selphie gonna be friends?  
  
Irvine: Yeah I guess. Can I talk to her?  
  
Rinoa: Sure just a sec.  
  
Rinoa covered the phone with her hand and called out Selphie's name.  
  
Rinoa: Selphie! Phone!  
  
Selphie: Coming. Hello?  
  
Irvine: This is Irvine.  
  
Selphie: Hi.  
  
Irvine: Rinoa told me that you got a date for the dance on Friday.  
  
Selphie: Yeah. He's really cute.  
  
Irvine: That's nice.  
  
Selphie: Yeah. I'm going to go now. Bye  
  
Irvine: Bye.  
  
Selphie handed the phone back to Rinoa.  
  
Rinoa: Wow! You guys are great friends!  
  
Irvine: No really.  
  
Rinoa: I was being sarcastic.  
  
Irvine: I hafta go.  
  
Rinoa: Whatever. See ya.  
  
Irvine: Bye.  
  
Irvine tucked his cell phone in his pocket and strode out of his dorm.  
  
*At Zell's house*  
  
Rinoa was sitting in the chair at the computer, and Selphie was lying on her back on the bed. Rinoa put her cell phone in her purse and stood up.  
  
Rinoa: I'm going for a walk.  
  
Selphie: Okay.  
  
Rinoa: Mrs. D is gone too, by the way.  
  
Selphie: Okay.  
  
Rinoa: Bye.  
  
Selphie: Okay.  
  
Rinoa: Aren't you gonna say bye?  
  
Selphie: Bye.  
  
Rinoa walked downstairs. Seeing Rinoa's cell phone sticking out of her purse, it reminded Selphie to check hers. ~Hmmm.........5 unread messages!!!~  
  
Programmed Voice: You have 5 unread messages. Message 1 Monday 7:12 am. *BEEP*  
  
Irvine: Sefie? Hi this is Irvine. I'm really sorry about the fight and stuff. I just called to apologize. See you at the dance.  
  
Programmed Voice: Message 2 Monday 7:30 am. *BEEP*  
  
Rinoa: Hiya Selphie. Irvine told me about the fight. I'm coming to stay with you. Bye.  
  
Selphie deleted the two messages and listened to the rest.  
  
Programmed Voice: Message 3 Monday 3:23 pm. *BEEP*  
  
Zell: Yo Selphie. I was just calling to see how you're feeling. I'll see you at the dance! Call my number, 893-7256.  
  
Programmed Voice: Message 4 Tuesday 8:33 am. *BEEP*  
  
Quistis: Hi Selphie it's Quistis. Just calling to say "hi". You don't need to call back. Just wanted to say hi. See you later.  
  
Programmed Voice: Message 5 Tuesday 7:11 pm.  
  
Trevor: H-hi Selphie. This is Trevor from Ecko' Unlimited. I was just calling to make sure we're still going together. I got this number from Zell. Please call me back at 827-5858. See you.  
  
Selphie called Zell on her phone.  
  
Zell: Yo it's Zell.  
  
Selphie: Hey it's Sefie.  
  
Zell: Hi Selphie.  
  
Selphie: Hi. I need to go bye.  
  
Zell: See ya.  
  
~That was the dumbest conversation I've ever had.........except for that one time with the rock. He was onto me. I could tell. The way he stared at me with those beady eyes.~ Selphie called Trevor.  
  
Trevor: Hullo?  
  
Selphie: Hi Trevor, this is Selphie.  
  
Trevor: H-hi.  
  
Selphie: Ummm.........I got your message, and yeah. It's still on. I'll see you later okay?  
  
Trevor: Okay. See you on Friday.  
  
Selphie: Bye!  
  
Selphie reached over to put the cell phone on the desk, but she stopped herself and brought it back. She hesitantly dialed Irvine's number. *Ring, ring, ring, ring*  
  
Selphie: C'mon Irvy! Pick up!  
  
Irvine: Hi, this is Irvine. I'm not here to pick up the phone right now, so I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Leave a message! *BEEP*  
  
Selphie: Irvy? This is Selphie. I'm sorry for the way I acted and stuff. I hope you can forgive me.........I'll see you at the dance. Buh-bye.  
  
Selphie sighed and put the phone on the table. She heard the door downstairs burst open, and she heard Rinoa noisily take off her shoes and run upstairs. Selphie couldn't remember the last time anyone acted normal around her. They were all nice and caring towards her all of the time. They didn't quarrel in front of her and they didn't joke around like usual. Rinoa started acting like how she used to. Selphie couldn't remember the last time she laughed.  
  
Selphie: How was it?  
  
Rinoa: It was great.  
  
Selphie: That's good.  
  
Rinoa: Yeah. I got some Ice Cream. Want it? It's Vanilla.  
  
Selphie: Sure. Thanks for getting it for me.  
  
Rinoa: No problem! Wanna see what's on T.V.?  
  
Selphie: Sure.  
  
They turned on Zell's television and watched the reruns of /i. Selphie laughed and smiled again. Mrs. D came home a little while later.  
  
Mrs. D: Hey girls! How was your day?  
  
Selphie: It was good.  
  
Rinoa: Yeah. Went shopping.  
  
Rinoa held up a shopping bag.  
  
Mrs. D: That's nice. I got some waffles you guys can eat tomorrow morning. I'm going to be gone all day, so I'm going to turn in.  
  
Rinoa: Okay. Thanks! Good night!  
  
Selphie: Good night.  
  
Mrs. D: Same to you!  
  
Mrs. D walked downstairs into her new room. Selphie and Rinoa watched a few more episodes until Selphie broke the silence.  
  
Selphie: I'm kinda tired. I'm going to sleep.  
  
Rinoa: Same here.  
  
They both got ready for bed, and when they finally turned the lights out, the stars glowed brightly outside.  
  
Selphie: Isn't it beautiful?  
  
Rinoa: Yeah.  
  
Rinoa fell asleep some time later, but Selphie stayed up looking at the stars. Right before she fell asleep, she saw a shooting star. She wondered if she imagined it.  
  
*Back at Balamb Garden*  
  
Irvine's footsteps echoed in the empty halls. He didn't know where he was going; only that he didn't want to stay here. He passed Selphie's empty dorm, and he saw it was cracked open. Irvine uncertainly opened the door and walked inside. He went over to Selphie's bed, and he laid down on it. He realized that there was something hard under her pillow. He stuck his hand underneath and felt some sort of book. He pulled it out from under, and he read the words on the cover. "Selphie's Diary". He lightly touched the cover of the book, and then opened it. ~I shouldn't be doing this.........~ Irvine flipped to the last page that was filled in. He was startled by a sudden noise. He roughly stuck the book back under the pillow, but he ripped out the last page on accident.  
  
Quistis: Irvine?  
  
Irvine: H-hello Quistis.  
  
Quistis: What are you doing?  
  
Irvine: I couldn't sleep. What are you doing here?  
  
Quistis: Well the door was completely open, so I could kinda tell someone was in here.  
  
Irvine blushed then scratched his head. He stood up and walked towards Quistis.  
  
Irvine: Hahaha. I'll be going now. Good night Quisty.  
  
Quistis: Good night Irvy.  
  
Irvine and Quistis walked out the door, and Quistis locked it behind her. She walked towards her dorm, and Irvine walked towards his. He opened his door and saw the lights were off. He peeked in Zell's room, where he was sleeping on his stomach. Irvine bent down to check the PS2. ~Hey! This IS my PS2! It wasn't Squalls!~ Irvine reached over and poked Zell in the stomach, then ran into his room. He closed the door and locked it. Irvine sat on his bed and turned on the table lamp next to the picture of himself and Selphie. He gazed at the picture and remembered when Squall took it. It was outside by the front gates, and it was on a bright sunny day. Right before Squall took the picture, Selphie took Irvine's hat and placed it on his head. Irvine smiled. He then realized he was clutching something in his left hand.  
  
Irvine: Huh?  
  
It was the piece of paper from Selphie's diary. ~Well since I have it, I guess I'll take a look.~ He unfolded it and started reading.  
  
A/N: Is this story going anywhere?!?! I don't know either. See ya! 


	11. Chapter 10

When You Wish Upon A Star  
  
By: Bahamuts AngelVII  
  
Author's Note: This sign: ~ means that the people are thinking. You know what? I just realized that when I started this story it was supposed to be happy and stuff. But now I have someone crying in every chapter. I have problems!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own FF8 or the characters. Or AIM. Or McDonalds. If I did, I would be living in a mansion in Hawaii sipping Dr. Pepper instead of writing this story! Enjoy! Important other note.........I think my writing skills are deteriorating (I had skills!!!)! Thanks if you enjoy this.  
  
*Selphie's Diary*  
  
February 17  
  
There's a rave tonight in Timber.........I don't know if I want to go. I need to talk to Irvine. I want to go back to my old self! I don't want to be sad. I want to have my friends again. I want my Irvy back. I don't want to love him anymore. I just can't. But I do. I have problems. I hope no one ever sees this piece of paper. I'm talking in short choppy sentences that my L.A. teacher would kill me for doing. I didn't know life could be this bad. I used to think that life was always going to be full of joy and happiness......... and friends. But now I realize that I was stupid. It's not always going to be that way. I'm wrong. I don't like being wrong. Maybe so much that I want it to end.........Yeah this is pathetic so I'm going to go and change.  
  
~Oh, Selphie...~ Irvine put the paper on his night stand and hung his hat on the lamp. Then he turned over on his side and cried.  
  
*The Next Morning*  
  
Selphie: Rise and shine!  
  
Rinoa opened her eyes to see a smiling Selphie holding a flower.  
  
Rinoa: Hi Selphie. You look happy.  
  
Selphie: I'm trying to be. You know, with the plan and all.  
  
Rinoa: Oh right. That reminds me. I need to call my friend Kitara.  
  
Rinoa reached over from her sleeping bag and barely reached her cell phone.  
  
Rinoa: Go downstairs and get some waffles would you?  
  
Selphie: 'Kay. Be right back!  
  
She watched Selphie run down the stairs.  
  
Rinoa: Right.  
  
Rinoa dialed Kitara's number and held it to her ear. Kitara's voice answered the phone.  
  
Kitara: Hello?  
  
Rinoa: Hey this is Rinoa.  
  
Kitara: Hii!!!  
  
Rinoa: Are you going to the dance on Friday? You know, at Balamb.  
  
Kitara: .........No I wasn't planning on going. Why?  
  
Rinoa: Go.  
  
Kitara: Why?  
  
Rinoa: Just go!  
  
Kitara: Fine!  
  
Rinoa: Okay, let's try this from the top. Are you going to the dance on Friday? You know, at Balamb Garden.  
  
Kitara: Yeah, even though I don't have a date. Why are you making me go?  
  
Rinoa: Because you know that cute guy that always flirts with you from Ecko? Well my friend asked him out, but she's doing it to make some guy jealous. So like go, and then Trevor will like.........see you and uh, stuff.  
  
Kitara: If I have to go. Okay. I guess. She doesn't like him right?  
  
Rinoa: No. Don't worry.  
  
Selphie: CRAP! The toaster's on fire!  
  
Rinoa: Uh-oh. I'd better go. Bye!  
  
Kitara: Hahaha. Okay see you later.  
  
*Beep*  
  
Rinoa tossed her cell phone on the bed and ran downstairs.  
  
Rinoa: Selphie! What did you do?  
  
Selphie: I don't know!  
  
Selphie was gingerly batting out the flames with her mitten, and she was squinting because of all the smoke.  
  
Rinoa: Here! Let me do it!  
  
Rinoa shoved Selphie aside and unplugged the toaster. Then she threw it out the window. It rolled to a stop and caught a plant on fire.  
  
Rinoa: Uhhh.........oops?  
  
Selphie: Huh, Nice one.  
  
Rinoa: Oh, shut up. Let's go put it out.  
  
The friends raced outside and stood for a few moments. Selphie then summoned Leviathan, and the fire was put out instantly.  
  
Selphie: Phew!  
  
Rinoa: Uh-huh. I think we should go and buy a replacement toaster for Mrs. D. We can go get some more waffles too.  
  
Selphie: Sounds great!  
  
Selphie skipped ahead and ran into a department store. She grabbed a toaster off the shelf and a box of waffles. She then threw some money on the counter and ran out the door. Rinoa was waiting for Selphie and followed her home.  
  
*Irvine's Dorm*  
  
Irvine woke up the next morning and squinted at his alarm clock. It read 10:30 am. ~Oh crap! I have to get ready to go to Ashley's place!~ Irvine jumped into his shower and jumped out in 10 minutes. He then changed and ran to the Cafeteria where Zell and Quistis were eating cereal and pancakes.  
  
Zell: Yo Irvine.  
  
Quistis: You're late.  
  
Irvine: Yeah. I'll just grab something to eat.  
  
He ran to the short line of students in front of the lunch ladies. He poured some cereal in his bowl and accidentally knocked over the female student Rika Svancarek who was carrying her cat to her table.  
  
Irvine: I'm so sorry! Are you okay Rika?  
  
Rika: Mmmm-hmm. It's okay don't worry. If you'll excuse me I need to go see my boyfriend. See you around Irvine!  
  
Rika and her cat ran over to Cameron Nease, who was sitting at one of the tables in the far corner. Irvine watched her then walked back to his table.  
  
Zell: Smooth move Irvine.  
  
Irvine glared at Zell but otherwise ignored his comment. He glanced over at Quistis as he sat down at the table.  
  
Irvine: Hey Quisty, do you know what time it is?  
  
Quistis: Yeah it's.........10:45.  
  
Irvine: Shit! Gotta go!  
  
Irvine gobbled down his cereal then ran out the door. He ran outside and decided to run all the way to Balamb, because it would take too long to get a car. He sprinted to Balamb and knocked on Ashley's door at exactly 10:59.  
  
Ashley: Hi Irvine, come on in.  
  
Irvine: Hey.  
  
Irvine walked in and Ashley shut the door behind him.  
  
*Meanwhile.........back at Zell's House.........*  
  
Rinoa: Okay now, let's not burn the waffles.  
  
Selphie: Righty-o.  
  
Rinoa carefully put the waffles in the toaster and pulled down the lever.  
  
Rinoa: Ok.........Let's just sit here, and wait for it to finish.  
  
They waited patiently, then with a loud *POP* the waffles popped out of the toaster. Selphie grabbed two plates and caught the waffles on the plates. Rinoa laughed and clapped, then took the butter and the syrup out of the refrigerator. She set it down on the table, then took out some forks. Meanwhile, Selphie set down the waffles.  
  
Rinoa: So, what do you wanna do today?  
  
Selphie: Hmmm.........wanna explore the town? There are lotsa more shops you know.  
  
Rinoa: Uh.........okay.  
  
*Ashley's House*  
  
Irvine: S-so, what did you want to talk about?  
  
Ashley: Oooh...I dunno. Want something to drink?  
  
Irvine: Sure.  
  
Irvine followed Ashley into her deserted kitchen and sat down on the couch. She poured him some tea and gave it to him.  
  
Irvine: Thanks.  
  
Ashley: No problem, sweetie. Now, drink up!  
  
Irvine drank some of the tea and looked down at his lap.  
  
Irvine: I'm feeling kinda sleepy--...  
  
Irvine's head fell backwards onto the couch, and the tea spilled out of his hands. Ashley smiled at him and left the room.  
  
Authors Note: Yay?? YAY??!??!?! AHhh...so anyways, I think I should re-do Squall's-Rinoa's story cause she said I could...??? Well watever 


	12. Chapter 11

When You Wish Upon A Star  
  
By: Bahamuts AngelVII  
  
Author's Note: This sign: means that the people are thinking. You know what? I just realized that when I started this story it was supposed to be happy and stuff. But now I have someone crying in every chapter. I have problems!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own FF8 or the characters. Or AIM. Or McDonalds. If I did, I would be living in a mansion in Hawaii sipping Dr. Pepper instead of writing this story! But what I DO own is the song down there. It took me about 5 minutes to write it!!  
  
Important other note.........I think my writing skills are deteriorating (I had skills!!!)! Thanks if you enjoy this.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Selphie finished up her pancakes, and then set it on the kitchen sink.  
  
Rinoa: Selphie, shouldn't we do this first?  
  
Rinoa pointed the empty dishes on the counter. Selphie tugged her arm.  
  
Selphie: Awww...We'll do it later! C'mon. Let's go!  
  
They bounded out the stairs and into the new city.  
  
Selphie: Whatcha wanna do first?  
  
Rinoa: Oooh! I know! Let's go and buy new dresses for the dance!  
  
Selphie: But...you already brought an outfit for me...and, we went shopping a few days ago.  
  
Rinoa: I know, but I just like shopping...  
  
Selphie: ...Okay.  
  
They toured the city looking for new outfits. After seven hours of shopping, they returned home with many shopping bags. Rinoa put the bags down and mock-fainted onto the couch. She landed with a soft foof.  
  
Rinoa: So...Tired...  
  
At Ashley's House  
  
Irvine: Whu-?  
  
Irvine stood up and looked around. He was confused, and then he realized that he was in Ashley's house. _What the hell? Did she...drug my tea?_ Irvine looked around the room. He realized he was in her living room. He tried listening for sounds of life, but he heard only silence. He started creeping towards the door. He didn't know why, but he felt like was in the house of a dying person.  
  
Irvine: A-Ashley?  
  
Irvine suddenly felt woozy, but he managed to keep upright. He went into a sort of...hazy, and he couldn't control his actions. His sub- conscious saw Ashley guide him into her room and onto her bed...  
  
_What?_ Irvine woke lying on Ashley's couch. He looked down and saw all his clothes on, he wasn't sure what happened but...he shook his head, and then walked towards Ashley's front door.  
  
Ashley: Where do you think you're going, hot stuff?  
  
Ashley blocked the door, and walked over to Irvine. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips. At first, Irvine started to kiss her back, but then he remembered... _Selphie_. He put his hands on Ashley's shoulders and pushed away.  
  
Ashley: What's the matter?  
  
Irvine: I'm sorry Ashley. I have to go back to Balamb Garden...I-uh, there's a test soon.  
  
Irvine glanced at his watch. It read 4:50 p.m. I've been here for a while. Ashley reluctantly let go of Irvine, and then smiled seductively at him.  
  
Ashley: I'll be waiting the day after tomorrow for you, Irvy.  
  
Irvine: Yeah...  
  
He walked out of the door, and Ashley watched him. How could he have forgotten about the dance? He walked onto the street, which was now getting darker. The sunset was a flaming red-orange color. Irvine squinted at it, then turned and walked back to the Garden.  
  
Zell's House  
  
Selphie laughed and pulled Rinoa off the couch. "Mrs. D" was already asleep, so Rinoa and Selphie changed quietly and went up to bed.  
  
Selphie: 'Night Rinny.  
  
Rinoa: 'Night Sefie.  
  
They both turned on their sides and had a deep, dreamless sleep.  
  
The next morning, Selphie rolled off the bed and landed next to Rinoa.  
  
Selphie: Yeouch.  
  
She rubbed her elbow and looked up at the clock. _Ehh... 8:30. Not bad._ She stood up and silently changed into her usual outfit –a yellow sundress- and she walked downstairs, still in a dream-like state. She felt herself slipping, but she caught herself on the rail. She looked down. It was Zell's cat, Muffins, sitting on the step. Apparently, Selphie mistook Muffins for a step, and she slid on her.  
  
Selphie: I'm sorry, Muffins.  
  
She squatted and petted Muffins on the head, who purred affectionately, and then ran up the stairs to wake up Rinoa. Selphie continued down the stairs and out the door. She stopped for breakfast at a restaurant, and then walked into a gift shop. She decided to buy something nice for Irvine because she was being mean to him before. She looked all over the shop, but she couldn't find anything.  
  
When she was about to give up, she spotted something glittering out of the corner of her eye. It was a small silver...thing. Selphie didn't know what it was, but she knew Irvine would love it. Though it was small, it had the words, Best Friends Forever written upon it. She took it to the counter and bought it. The man who was at the counter inscribed new words below the "Best Friends Forever" script. He put "Love, Selphie." She had it wrapped at the store, and she kept it safe in her pocket.  
  
The weather dimmed considerably, and the rain started pouring around Selphie. She didn't have a jacket, so her hair, which was normally flipped out, got straight. She shivered against her yellow dress, and she started running towards the house. Unknown to her, the small present fell out of her pocket and tumbled into the bushes.  
  
When she got into the house, she took a shower and changed into new clothes; a shirt, and a skirt. She dried her hair and went upstairs to see Rinoa chatting on AIM.  
  
AIM Conversation  
  
RinoaAngel887: Oh my, Zell...You're such a loser.  
PancakeSyrupZell: No I'm not!!  
RinoaAngel887: Yeah, huh.  
PancakeSyrupZell: Yeah, whatever. I gotta go now. See ya!  
RinoaAngel887: Whatever...See you.  
  
PancakeSyrupZell signed off at 11:34:24 AM  
  
Room  
  
Selphie: Why did you call him a loser?  
  
Rinoa just looked at Selphie.  
  
Rinoa: Oh. I have my reasons.  
  
She turned away and started clacking to her friends, Yodanaitor981 and Imgonnablockuhahaha. Selphie shrugged and then remembered her present she had for Irvine. She checked her pockets, and realized that she must've dropped it on the street.  
  
Selphie: Dang.  
  
Rinoa: What?  
  
Selphie: ...Nothing.  
  
Rinoa: ...Sometimes I worry about you, Selphie.  
  
Rinoa turned her back to Selphie. _You wouldn't imagine  
how much I worry._  
  
Irvine's Dorm  
  
_What did I do to Ashley? I don't remember. I just remember her bed..._ Even though it was only 11:35, Irvine couldn't stay awake. He felt dirty, so he took a shower, but  
somehow the shower made him feel dirtier than before, so he just went to bed. He tried and tried to fall asleep, but nothing would work. He tried counting sheep, but when he did, he just remembered _Sesame Street_ and how the sheep would try to jump over the fence, but it looked like a bunch of stuffed sheep being pelted across by a machine. He didn't know what to do, and  
he let himself slip away into sleep.  
  
_ How can I say that I love you?  
  
Oh, how can I walk this world without you by my side?  
  
How can I say I love you?  
  
When I know that you don't care  
  
Maybe I'll wake up from this dream  
  
And see that you're not there  
  
I don't want it to end  
  
But I want to mend  
  
My broken heart  
  
I wanna say no, I don't love you anymore  
  
But deep down inside me I know  
  
I can't say no,  
  
I can't say I hate you  
  
And as long as this world exists_  
  
_ You can find me waiting for you..._

Irvine woke up with a start. That song...Who's singing? Irvine stood up and walked to his window. The moon had risen above the clouds, and Irvine looked at the digital clock sitting on his bed stand. It read, 12:45 AM.  
  
Irvine: Wow. Early.  
  
His window was open, and he continued opening it until all that was left was the screen. He removed that too. The song that was ringing throughout his ears was all too familiar. _Who is that? Where have I heard it before...? Oh my God. Selphie...She sang that song in one of the plays we did back at the Orphanage. Yes...I remember that. Selphie made the song all by herself... I wanna see you, Selphie.  
_  
Irvine closed his window, and then walked to the parking lot. He put the key into the ignition slot, turned it, and backed out of the parking spot with a big squeak. He zoomed down the road ignoring speed limits. He had to get to Selphie as fast as he could. As he entered Balamb, he swerved to a stop outside the gas station.  
  
He ran into the town as fast as he could, then he tripped. He thought it was a rock, but he wasn't sure. Damnit. A small box was lying on the side of the road. He looked at it, and then picked it up.  
  
It looked like a small present, and he figured, hey, why not? He opened it and found a small silver object engraved with words.  
  
_ Best Friends Forever  
  
Love, Selphie_  
  
Irvine looked at the package again. It read, _To Irvine_. He put the present in his pocket and walked to Zell's door. He knocked quietly on the door, which was answered by a sleepy Mrs. Dincht.  
  
Mrs. D: Irvine?  
  
Irvine: Hi, sorry to bother you. Selphie here?  
  
Mrs. D: ...Yeah...upstairs. Sleeping. Would you like to crash here for the night?  
  
Irvine: Sure, that'd be great. Thanks a lot.  
  
Mrs. D: Oh, no problem.  
  
Irvine crashed on the couch and woke up later at around 6 am. He went upstairs silently and pried open the door to find Selphie asleep. Rinoa, however, was awake and typing to Quistis on the computer.  
  
Irvine: Rinoa...  
  
Rinoa: Huh?!  
  
She spun around and looked at Irvine.  
  
Irvine: ...Hi.  
  
Rinoa's eyes narrowed.  
  
Rinoa: You're not welcome here. Go. Now.  
  
Irvine didn't budge. She pointed towards the door and stood up.  
  
Rinoa: Go, Irvine. Selphie doesn't love you.  
  
Irvine looked at Rinoa. He couldn't believe his friend would talk to him like that. Did Selphie really hate him that much? Irvine shook his head and wiped a tear out of the corner of his eye. He started talking, but it came out thick.  
  
Irvine: F-fine. If that's how y-you want it to b-be.  
  
Irvine turned at left.  
  
Rinoa: Selphie! SELPHIE!  
  
Rinoa shook Selphie's shoulders. Selphie immediately woke from her fake-sleep.  
  
Rinoa: The plan worked perfectly. Irvine thinks you hate him, and he's totally jealous.  
  
Selphie: I hope it worked...  
  
Rinoa turned back to IMing her friends, leaving Selphie to her thoughts. _I'm so sorry, Irvine...This isn't how I wanted it to be... I still...I still love you. Will you forgive me, in the end?_  
  
A/N: That was pathetic. Thanks for reading, and now REVIEW!! REVIEW I SAY!! Haha just kidding. You know you want to review because you love this story. Oh my god im so sorry there were so many screw ups! So I posted a revision


	13. Chapter 12

When You Wish Upon A Star  
  
By: Bahamuts AngelVII  
  
**Author's Note**: This sign: means that the people are thinking. You know what? I just realized that when I started this story it was supposed to be happy and stuff. But now I have someone crying in every chapter. I have problems!!!  
  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own FF8 or the characters. Or AIM. Or McDonalds. If I did, I would be living in a mansion in Hawaii sipping Dr. Pepper instead of writing this story!  
  
Important other note...I think my writing skills are deteriorating (I had skills!!!)! Thanks if you enjoy this.

**Chapter 12**

Selphie lay awake in bed, thinking about Irvine. She wanted him to be hers so much, but a part of her didn't want him. I_ love Irvine so much, and I want him to love me too... _Selphie realized that the one part of her that didn't want Irvine... hated him. She was surprised, and she thought that she would love Irvine forever. But that small part that hated him was growing, and she realized that he was a womanizer. _I guess I always knew he was... but was I in denial?_ _Irvine will always be a womanizer, no matter what... Maybe we weren't supposed to be together after all. _It was now Friday morning, and Selphie saw that the desk clock read seven o' clock.

Selphie glanced over at Rinoa to see her friend's head drooping, her eyes closed. Selphie stood up and let her crinkled Night Dress fall down around her ankles. She smoothed it out with her hands and she tucked her hair behind her ears. She walked out onto Zell's new deck. She put her hand over her eyes to shade them from the sunrise that was unfolding over the beautiful ocean that was only a little ways away. The wind was blowing lightly, shifting her dress and hair. She leaned over the railing and looked down below at the street. She saw the neighborhood dog running away from the entrance of Balamb, and she looked down at him. _Oh yeah, the box! I should go get it._ Selphie opened the deck door and silently closed it behind her. She checked to make sure Rinoa was sleeping. She was sound asleep and looked peaceful.

She changed into blue jean shorts and a black shirt. Selphie put on a little makeup, and then ran out towards the spot that she dropped it in. She found the box which was opened.

Selphie: Darn... Someone found it...

Selphie sighed and then she walked towards the beach. Slowly she made her way across the deserted town and listened to her shoes that lightly clack-clacked against the cobblestone path. Selphie found the beach and she left her shoes out on the green grass so she could put her feet in the water. She waded into the emerald-blue water which looked orange and red from the blazing sunrise.

"How beautiful... You'd never see this back home in Trabia." Selphie mumbled quietly to herself.

_Trabia... I wonder how everyone's doing? _The students of Trabia Garden had finished rebuilding and remodeling the Garden. It looked better than the old one, Selphie thought, except for the part with all the graves. Selphie sat on the beach and she rested her head on her knees.

???: Selphie?

Selphie turned around and stood up to find herself facing Zell.

Selphie: Zell! I haven't seen you in a while! How are you?

Zell: Good, good. How are you? I mean... about Irvine, you know.

Selphie: Oh. Yeah I'm over him.

Zell: Really? Well I have some news for you then...

**Later at 6:30 P.M.**

Rinoa: SELPHIE! Trevor's heeerrree!!!

Selphie: Coming!

Selphie finished putting on her makeup. She had on a green dress that looked similar to the one Rinoa wore when Selphie first met her many years ago. She had on green high-heels. She thought about bringing her cell phone, but she decided not to.

Trevor: You look great, Selphie.

Selphie: Thank you. Ready to go?

Trevor: Yeah...

Trevor and Selphie left in his car, and Rinoa got ready for when Squall was going to come.

Selphie: I really have something to tell you, Trevor. Don't hate me, okay?

Trevor: Okay.

Selphie: I... I like this guy, and I'm kind of... using you to make him jealous...

Trevor: That's okay. My friend who I like, Kitara is going. Can I at least tell Kitara what's going on so she doesn't get jealous?

Selphie: Of course! I'm glad you're okay.

Selphie hugged him and then went back to sitting normally.

Selphie: Want me to call her for you?

Trevor: Sure.

Selphie borrowed Trevor's cell phone and looked for Kitara in Speed Dial. She dialed the number and heard the familiar ringing sound.

Kitara: Hello?

Selphie: Hi, Kitara?

Kitara: Yeah.

Selphie: I'm Trevor's friend, and...

Selphie explained the whole thing, and Kitara was laughing.

Kitara: Okay. See you later!

Selphie: Bye.

Selphie: I explained it and she was okay.

Trevor: Really? Great!

They finally arrived at the dance. Selphie and Trevor walked up to make sure Irvine could see them. They mingled for about an hour until Irvine and Ashley walked over.

Irvine: Hey, Selphie.

Selphie: ...Hi.

Trevor: I'll be right back.

He kissed Selphie on the cheek and then left.

Ashley: Oh, I know you. You're the one who came into the store!

Selphie: Yeah.

Ashley: You're also the one who loves my Irvy.

Selphie: No, I don't.

Ashley: Just admit it!

Selphie: I don't!

Ashley: DON'T TRY TO STEAL MY IRVY!

Selphie: I DON'T LIKE HIM!

By now, everyone was staring at them while the music in the background kept going. Ashley was holding a cup filled with punch, and everyone knew what was coming. The cup flew forward, and the red punch hit Selphie squarely on the face, and her hair was soaked. The punch dripped down her hair and onto her shirt. Selphie blinked and her mouth was open. The red punch messed up her vision, and she felt her tears welling up and mixing with the punch.

Ashley: Is the little baby going to cry?

Selphie blinked out her tears and ran out of the room. Ashley grinned in satisfaction and turned to Irvine.

Irvine: Selphie!

Ashley: Glad she's gone, aren't you?

Irvine: Selphie! Ashley! How could you?

Irvine ran out of the doors to follow Selphie. He knew Selphie was probably heading towards the beach, her favorite spot. _I've never felt this way before... I can't let Selphie go, I love her. _He ran faster, his heart beating to match his steps. He exited the Garden and almost separated the door from the holder. He heard the man working behind the glass yelling at him, but he ignored the shouts.

Selphie was already at the beach, getting ready to board a boat to who-knows-where. She was talking with the man who was the Captain, and she learned that it would take her to Trabia. _I have my money, clothes, everything I need... and my cell phone._

Captain: You boarding, ma'am?

Selphie: Is it leaving now?

Captain: It's leaving in a little bit. About half an hour to an hour.

Selphie: Thanks. I guess I'll board in a little bit. Please hold the boat if I'm late. I'm going to Balamb quickly. Okay?

Captain: Yes ma'am.

**Meanwhile...**

Rinoa: Where'd Selphie go?!

She was shaking Trevor and Squall was all over her trying to make her quiet.

Trevor: S-she ran out of the room after Ashley threw punch on her.

Rinoa: Where's Irvine?

Trevor: He followed her.

Rinoa let go and took a deep breath. Zell and Quistis ran up and asked Rinoa what was going on.

Zell: Is she alright?

Rinoa: Yes. I hope so...

Quistis: Hopefully Irvine will say the right thing.

Kitara: Rinoa? Trevor?

Kitara walked up and waved.

Kitara: Am I... Interrupting something?

Rinoa: Oh! Of course not. Trevor, we'll leave you two alone.

Rinoa motioned for everyone to follow her and they did obediently. Zell winked at Trevor before he left.

Kitara: So, Trevor... How's Selphie?

**Outside the Garden**

Irvine picked up speed and ran towards the beach. He saw a figure like a boat. _Could Selphie be leaving? I can't lose her again... Not like at the Orphanage..._

Selphie was inside Balamb, and she was at a store buying some food for travel. It was late now and she was the last person in the store. When she finished, she walked back towards the boat. _I'm ready to leave everyone behind... _She stopped short when she heard someone call her name.

Irvine: Selphie! Selphie!

Selphie: What do you want?

Irvine: Selphie, don't leave.

Selphie: Why not? Irvine... after everything that happened here, I don't want to stay...

Irvine: Selphie, you can't leave. I-I... No one wants you to leave...

Irvine grabbed her, more forcefully then he intended. She reached up and slapped him as hard as she could. He let go and was taken aback instantly.

Selphie: Irvine...

Irvine: Selphie?

Selphie: Irvine... I...

Irvine: What?

Selphie: Irvine, I... I hate you! Go away! I've always liked you, and so I thought you liked me too, but I guess Rinoa and Squall were wrong. Oh, and Quistis and Zell! You knew I liked you, but you just kept hurting me. I hate you!

Irvine: Selphie, I understand, but...

Selphie: No. You don't understand what I've said!

Irvine: But-!!

Selphie: Good-bye, Irvine.

Selphie turned away and boarded the boat. She put her backpack down, and he reached out for her.

Irvine: SELPHIE!

Selphie: Bye, Irvine!

The back of the boat started closing, but Selphie kept waving.

Irvine: Selphie, I love you!

Irvine wasn't sure if she heard him. The boat was almost closed and Selphie saw Irvine say something. The last thing she saw before the door closed was a blurred version of Irvine waving at her. The door closed and Selphie sat and started to cry.

Irvine stood in the same spot watching the boat until it disappeared behind the horizon. _Gone... forever... Selphie... I lost my chance, I can't ever see her again... _The team had given the Ragnarok to Laguna to use, and Cid didn't want them digging up the Garden again. Irvine didn't even know where Selphie was, he remembered.

Irvine: I can't believe I let her slip away like that.

Irvine sighed and put his hands in his pocket. He looked up to gaze at the sky. The vision blurred because of his tears, but he was able to make out a single shooting star gleaming through the night sky.


	14. Chapter 13

**When You Wish Upon A Star**

_By_: Bahamuts AngelVII

_A/N_: People didn't like my ending because they think I suck so I decided to re-do it. Have fun and kiss my ass.

**Chapter 13**

"Hey, where's Selphie?" Rinoa asked. Irvine had returned to the dance after Selphie left, but it was obvious he wanted to be left alone.

"I... She... left..." He mumbled pathetically.

"WHAT?!" She shouted. People nearby looked over to see what was going on. She saw them staring, but didn't pay attention when she saw Zell and Quistis making their way over.

"What's going on?" Zell asked.

"Selphie left!" Rinoa shouted, again, but this time people just ignored her.

"This isn't like her at all! There must be some mistake! Are you sure?" Quistis asked, stepping foreward in concern.

"I couldn't be more sure in my life..." Irvine replied. Zell, Quistis, and Rinoa looked over at him.

"Can I talk to you?" Rinoa asked, angrily.

"Yep." He said.

Rinoa furiously grabbed his arm and lead him off to one of the decks on the side of the hall. Quistis and Zell watched them and ran over to Squall to tell him what happened. Squall, unsurprised, just told them to wait. It would blow over eventually.  
Rinoa crossed her arms and glared at Irvine, but then she looked away from him and leaned over the railing. After a few moments in silence, Irvine finally spoke.

"Are you going to talk to me or what?"

"You're the worse person you know that?" She said, the anger inside her starting to boil over.

Rinoa looked at him and put her hands on her hips. When Irvine didn't respond, she reached out and pushed him. Surprised, he leaned against the rail, and then stood up again.

"Selphie was waiting for you! And not once did you even hint that you like her! We all know you do!"

"But, I..." He said, but Rinoa cut him out.

"You went out with Ashley! She is horrible! How could you even THINK about going out with her?"

"I, I don't know..."

"Is that it? You don't know? I thought you were... The "Ladies' Man" out of all of us. You can't just... Uggh... You don't know?! That's always your answer! Now, none of us, Me, Squall, Zell, or Quistis can go and make Selphie feel better. Only you can. Are you going to?"

She put her hands on his arms and shook him.

"Irvine! Answer my... Answer my freaking question!" She yelled, and one of the attendants at the party came to close the sliding door.

"I... don't know..."

"How can you NOT know? I can't believe you! GOD!" She screamed, and then she opened the sliding door. She was about to close it behind her, but then she turned around and walked right back to Irvine.

Rinoa looked up at him and slapped him. She then walked away huffily. She ended up talking to all her friends about Irvine, and they were all gasping at how "horrible" he was.  
He watched Rinoa walk away and then he looked back over the railing. He glanced down below. _How am I supposed to find her?_

"This is too hard... I'll never find her..."

Irvine let the cold wind whip around him, enjoying the chills running up and down his spine. _I don't deserve to be warm... Or happy... How could I ever find Selphie? This place... It's so... Big. Where would she go? Where would I go if I were her... If I...Trabia Garden! That's where she is! _He opened the sliding door.  
Irvine passed Rinoa without a glance, and she reached out for him. He didn't care what she was going to say, because he finally knew what to do. Irvine walked away briskly and left the Garden.

He went towards Balamb and hoped to get a train that would take him to Trabia. They recently set up trains to connect to all the continents. He ran up the steps and bought a ticket. He walked onto the train and found a seat. There were no other people in the compartment, and Irvine saw the lights in the tunnel flash by the window. He drowsily sat down with his hands under his head.

"I'll be there soon, Selphie..."He whispered.

Irvine fell asleep, and was awoken by the familiar "Dinging" sound blasted through the compartment.

"We are now arriving at Trabia Garden. Please do not forget any of your personal items on board." The automatic voice blared throughout the train.

Irvine sleepily rubbed his eyes and sat up. He yawned and stretched out his arms, then stood up and walked towards the door. He exited and breathed in sharply.

"It's cold..." He said to himself.

He rubbed his hands together and walked into the Garden. It was completely silent, and only a few lights were on in the dorms. The pathways were frozen solid, and snow was gathered at the corners and on the window sills of the buildings.

Irvine walked a small way into the Garden and looked around for a sign that would point him to the Office, or whatever it was. He finally spotted the administrators building, and he walked in to be greeted by a sleepy woman.

"May I help you?" She asked.

"Yeah... Have you seen a girl named Selphie Tilmett?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you. It's private information, and I'm not allowed to give it to you." She said lazily, like she'd been saying it for years.

"But, you don't understand! She's my girl—I mean, friend. I need to see her! I let her slip away, and, and I..."

Irvine kept rambling about his dilemma between him and Selphie. He then stopped and looked at the woman. He grinned sheepishly.

"I'm sorry for... Well, wasting your time... So can I see her?"

"Maybe you wouldn't believe it, but something similar happened to me... So... I guess you can go see her. She is staying at her friend's dorm at the moment. Would you like the room number?"

"Yes, please!"

"It's... hold on a second..."

The receptionist looked through her files.

"Oh, yes. Room number six-seven-two, it's in the building down by the entrance to the mountains. It's that way."

She pointed out the window and motioned that he should go past the flickering street lamp. He saw more lights in the mountains.

"Okay, thank you!"

"No problem."

Irvine glanced at the clock and saw it was 12:23 AM now. _Oh, well..._He ran out of the room and down the pathway to the building. He almost slipped on the ice, but he grabbed a lamp post to keep himself from falling. He reached the building, and pulled open the door, and almost whacked himself in the nose. He ran down a small flight of steps and pushed the up button on the elevator. When it came down, he entered and looked at the list on the side. _672, 672... Ah, there it is!_ He pushed for floor number 24. It slowly went up, and Irvine tried not to get too impatient.

"Damn elevator music..."

When it finally reached the level, Irvine bolted out the door and glanced at the numbers on the doors he passed by. When he finally reached 672, he reached out to knock on the door, but he hesitated. He looked away and then knocked on the door. A girl in a short night-gown and long blonde hair answered the door.

"Why, hello. I'm looking for Selphie. Is she here?"

"Come on in." She replied.

"Who's there, Jessica?"

"A guy in a cowboy hat."

Selphie immediately sat up and looked at Irvine. She was still in her clothes.

"Selphie!"

"...Irvine."

"Selphie, I need to talk to you!"

He grabbed her hand.

"I have nothing to say to you. Please leave... Don't come back." She said.

"No... I won't leave you. Selphie, I... Please, come with me."

_I guess if he came all this way he must care about me a little..._ Selphie thought. She stood up and looked at him, judging whether she should go or not. She finally decided to go, and Irvine guided her out and down the elevator. He held her hand as he walked up the steps, and when they exited the building, Selphie stopped.

"Where are you taking me?"

She paused and pulled her hand free.

"Up there." He said.

He nodded his head toward the mountain. He grabbed her hand again and led her up. The steps were icy, and the temperature got colder as they got closer to the top of the mountain. The lights flickered on and off. When they reached the top, there was only a single bench that overlooked the ocean. He sat down and motioned her to sit down too. She sat down and looked at him.

The full moon seemed bigger than ever on the mountain, and Irvine gazed at Selphie. He watched the lamp post behind her split. The only light was from the moon, and Irvine saw Selphie's stern face in the moonlight.

"Irvine, why did you come?"

"Selphie, I... I didn't want you to leave."

"Why, Irvine? You don't care about me!"

"Selphie. That's not true. I-I, you're my friend! I... I..."

"You what, Irvine? You... you... care about me? Is that it? Do you, "care about me"?! I tried not to act like you were hurting my feelings, but there is such a thing as too much! You don't care. You only care about other women."

"I care about you..."

"No, no you don't! You don't care about what I do, my feelings."

Selphie pointed to herself and tried glaring at him. Her tears were getting in the way.

"Selphie! I care about you... I..."

"Irvine, you can't talk to me and charm me like you can with all the other girls! I'm not like those, those... other girls! I'm different! And maybe you don't und—"

"You're right. You're not like the other girls! That's why..."

"Why, what?!

"That's why I love you..." He said, almost whispering.

"You... you, what?"

"I love you."

"I... You can't just say that!" She yelled at him.

"W-what?"

"You can't just tell me you love me and expect that everything will be alright! You can't just tell me you love me and that I should forgive you for everything you've don--"

"Selphie... I'm not asking you to forgive me, I'm not saying everything will be okay, I'm not saying that... I'm not saying you should love me too... I'm saying... That I love you. Nothing more."

"I... I... I love you too, but... You've made it hard. Made it hard for me to love you back! How can I trust you again?! How can I... How can I--"

Selphie was cut off. Taken by surprise. Irvine was kissing her, his arms wrapped around her. She felt tears streaming down her face, and she was feeling many ways at once. She didn't know what to do. She went with her instinct and wrapped her arms around him too.

"... Irvine..."

"Yeah, Selphie?"

"I'm sorry. I don't know what to do. I don't think... I don't think I'm ready... To be with you... I'm so sorry." She mumbled.

"It's okay."

"No, really, I'm really, really sorry... I'm so--"

"Shh... Just... Just let me have this moment then."

"I..."

"Shh..."

Selphie opened her mouth to object, to say that she didn't want to. But then she decided to just go with it. She didn't know what would happen in the future, or what would happen between them. But she didn't care. She let herself fall against him, and gazed up at the night sky. She felt a single tear roll down her cheek, but didn't bother to wipe it away.  
Selphie wondered if she should've said "No,". She learned something. Maybe it didn't matter if you love them or not, maybe it doesn't matter how you decide to tell the moment, maybe it wasn't important that you had wished on the same star. Maybe it only mattered if you wanted it to.  
Irvine held Selphie close, not caring about what would happen next, only the moment that held them together. He looked up at the sky and pointed.

"What?" She asked him.

Irvine pointed to the sky and Selphie followed his finger. He was pointing to ashooting star. Selphie closed her eyes, smiled, and made a wish.

**The End**

A/N: I don't think it was an improvement from my last one...


End file.
